The Power Of Four
by stephanie.rebecca91
Summary: Prue, Piper. Phoebe and little sister Payton and how there lives changed when they find out there witches. what is going to happen. READ TO FIND OUT T because I'm paranoid not great at summarys
1. Chapter 1

A witch's apartment. She puts down a bowl of food for her cat. Here baby. Come on, baby. Good girl. She walks over to her altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. You see someone standing outside her window. She starts chanting a spell. Someone walks by the cat, scaring it away. Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down. Someone walks up behind her as she begins to hum. She turns around and stands up. What are you doing here?

The man pulled out a knife and plunged it in her stomach.

Outside Halliwell Manor. A storm is brewing. Piper walks up the steps holding an umbrella.

Cut to inside. Piper walks through the front door. Prue's standing on the ladder, working on the chandelier along with their youngest sister Payton holding the ladder that Prue is standing on,

Prue? Payton? Calls Piper

In here Piper, working on the chandelier.

Sorry I'm late say Piper

Nothing new there then says Payton. Laughs

Well, what else is new? Piper, I would have been here with Payton to meet the electrician but you know I can't leave the museum until six Prue Said

I guess I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Has Jeremy call? Piper asked

No, but he had a package and some roses delivered. Says Prue

Over there on the table. Prue gets the ladder as Piper puts down the bag on the table and picks up the wine bottle from the package what were you doing in China town? Asked Payton

I thought that you had an interview in a restaurant in North Beach asked Prue

I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow said Piper

So, that Wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you today? Asked Payton

No, but this just may get me the job tomorrow Piper told them

Nice says Payton

Jeremy sent you port Prue stating the obvious

It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe Piper told them.

Sounds yummy Payton told piper

What a nice boyfriend Prue stated to piper

Never mind the boyfriend the food sound better Laughs Payton.

Mm-mmm. She spots the spirit board. I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board? She picks up the spirit board and Payton stop thinking with your stomach Piper tells Payton.

Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester says Prue.

To my four beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows? The power of four will set you free. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant.

I will I knew mom Payton tells them.

Well, we should send it to Phoebe. She's so in the dark, maybe a little light will help, I know Payton it's unfair that you never got to know mom.

You're always so hard on her phoebe I mean.

Piper, she has no vision, no sense of the future, Payton rolls her eyes.

I really think Phoebe's coming around says Piper, Payton Grins.

Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news. Prue goes to the ladder. The phone rings. Piper answers it.

Hello? Jeremy? How are you? Where are you?

Outside Witch's apartment building. Jeremy's on a cell phone. It's raining and there's a lot of commotion there with ambulances and police.

I'm sorry about the bad connection, Piper. I'm in North Beach covering a story. I wanted to see if you got your package. He pauses and listens. Yeah, well, anything to help. A cop car pulls up. Well, hey, look this detective I've been waiting for has finally arrived so I'll call you later, okay? He hangs up and goes over to the car. A young man, in his late 20s with light brown hair in a brown eyes and a leather jacket comes out. Detective Trudeau, is it the same MO as the other victims? He ignores Jeremy and pushes him aside. He then goes to a cop standing by the apartment building entrance.

What have you got for me asked Andy?

Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties one of the cops tells Andy.

It's the third one in 3 weeks. Same murder weapon?

Double edged steel knife.

Some sort of ceremonial tool that isn't supposed to be used for cutting purposes.

Back at the Manor.

Piper is in the living room looking out the window. Prue is on the living room, on the ladder, checking out the chandelier, Payton again holding the ladder so Prue does not fall.

I don't get it. I have tried everything, there's no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working. Piper walks up to her as Prue gets off the ladder

Uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate. Payton smirks because she knows that piper is speaking about phoebe

Well, we can rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house. Prue picks up the toolbox says Prue.

Phoebe's good with a wrench says Piper

Phoebe lives in New York.

Payton looks at Piper

Not anymore calls Piper, Prue stops and turns around.

What Prue asks furious?

She left New York. She's moving back in with us Piper tells her, Payton smiles; it's going to be good having phoebe home.

You've got to be kidding asks Prue as she gets louder and louder.

Well, I could hardly say no. I mean, it's her house too. It was willed to all of us. Prue puts the toolbox down and begins cleaning her hands.

Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since says Prue. Prue stops cleaning her hands and begins rubbing with a rag.

Well, you haven't spoken to her. Prue turns around with the rag in hand still.

No, Switzerland, I haven't. Maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at looks at Prue, is she still not over that.

Of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt.

And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?

A few days, maybe a week-or two says Piper.

Payton says I have known about a month now.

Great. Prue tosses the rag aside. Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive? Asks Prue Phoebe appears behind them in the foyer.

Now. Surprise! I found the hide-a-key says phoebe.

Phoebe, welcome home. Piper goes and hugs her. It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?

I'm speechless. A car horn beeps.

Oh, oh. I forgot about the cab says phoebe

I'll get it says Payton. She grabs Prue's purse.

Hey, that's my purse calls Prue. Payton and Piper leaves.

Thanks. I'll pay you back Phoebe tells Prue.

It's okay. Save your pennies. (Pause) Is that all that you brought? Prue asks Phoebe.

That's all that I own. That and my bike. (Pause) Look, I know that you don't want me hear Prue says Phoebe.

We're not selling Grams' house Prue tells Phoebe.

Is that why you think I came back? Phoebe asks.

The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment to move back here because this house has been in our family for generations and also to look after Payton, but she's now old enough to look after herself now.

No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you? Asked Phoebe.

No, I'm still furious with you. Prue tells her. (Phoebe sighs.)

I never touched Roger. Phoebe stated to Prue.

Whoa. Shocked Prue.

And I know you think otherwise because that's what the Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging; trust-funder told you… Piper and Payton come back in the house.

Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner? Says Piper

I'm not hungry Prue said. (She walks off.)

I ate on the bus. (She walks off.)

We'll try the group hug later shouted Piper. (Payton sighs)

Piper and Phoebe and Payton are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board. There is a glass of wine by each of the sisters.

You shouldn't have called Roger those names. That was cruel Piper tells Phoebe.

So was Roger. And the more Prue hears that, the sooner she'll get over that jerk. Payton Laughs. (Piper takes a sip of wine.) I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway? Asked Phoebe.

We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. He gave me a napkin explained Piper.

It's true I saw the whole thing says Payton.

How romantic exclaimed.

As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. Piper told her. It was amusing states Payton. (Phoebe laughs.) Now stop pushing the pointer Payton says to Phoebe.

I'm not even touching it. Says phoebe

You used to always push the pointer tells her. (She picks up the glasses and goes into the kitchen.) Take my turn, will you Piper says.

I forgot your question phoebe told her.

I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year piper told her, Payton (laughs) (She puts the wine glasses down.)

Oh, that's disgusting. Please say yes. Phoebe says the pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself.

Piper. (It then moves to 'T'.) Piper, get in here! Payton saw it move on its own as well. (Piper does.)

What asks Piper (Prue comes in.)

What did you guys do now Prue asks?

Why do you always blame us the youngest (pouts) Payton asks?

Me? I didn't do anything. Piper exclaimed

The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own. (Prue and Piper stare at her.) I am serious. It spelt 'A' 'T'. Payton nodded that it had happened.

Well, did you push it asked Prue?

Payton told her no that Phoebe had not pushed the pointer.

No. Phoebe exclaimed

You used to always push the pointer. Prue said to her.

I was barely even touching it. Look. She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave. The pointer moves to the top of the board, then back to the letter 'T'. There, it did it again! It moved! Shouted Payton. (Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.)

It's still on the letter 'T'.Prue said

I swear it moved. Phoebe told them.(Prue leaves the room. The pointer moves again. Piper sees it too.) There. Look. Did you see that? Payton called (The pointer moves again.)

Prue, can you come in here a sec? Piper called (Prue comes back in the room. Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope.)

I think it's trying to tell us something. A-t-t…Phoebe told them.

Now what? Prue asked (Phoebe turns the envelope around.)

Attic. (There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.)Payton grabs hold of Phoebe's hand**.**

Cut to the foyer. Piper is walking towards the door. Prue is following her with the flashlight in hand.

I don't care what you think. I'm leaving. Piper tells Prue. (Piper grabs her coat.)

Don't you think you're overreacting? We are perfectly safe here. Prue says to her.

Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die. Piper says getting worked up. (Piper puts her coat on.)

It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the loose. Jeremy's not even home. Prue tells Piper.

So I'll wait in the cab until he gets back from work. (Piper crosses the foyer and picks up the phone.) Piper tells her.

Oh, that'll be Prue.

Prue, I saw that pointer move Piper tells Prue.

No, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. She's playing a joke on us. There's nothing in the was telling Piper, Payton comes to them.

We don't know that. We've lived here for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open. (Piper tries the phone.) Great, now the phone doesn't says.

Of course it doesn't work. The power's out. Just come with me to the says

What?Asks Piper

No way am I going in that basement Payton says to them.

I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box. Prue asks her (Phoebe comes up behind them and goes up the stairs and stops at the first or second step.)

Phoebe will go with you. Phoebe, you'll go with her to the basement, won't you?Piper says to Phoebe.

Nope, I'm going to the attic. Phoebe tells them. (Phoebe goes up the stairs some more.)

No, you are not. We already agreed. Prue said to Phoebe (Phoebe stops.)

I am not going to waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now. Payton are you coming. (Phoebe goes up the stairs. Prue leaves.)

No phoebe I am going to stay down here.

Prue, wait. Piper calls (She follows Prue so does Payton).

Cut to Phoebe. She goes up to the attic door and tries to open the attic door but it's locked. She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs. She hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She kneels down and opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book and blows the dust off. She opens it.

"The Book of Shadows." (She turns the page and starts reading.)

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of spells are invoked here, the great gift of magic is sought." Phoebe chanting

Cut to foyer. Prue and Piper are standing there, looking up the stairs.

Phoebe! She should be back by now. Prue says.

You go first. (Prue goes up the stairs with flashlight in hand. Piper follows her Payton following behind)

Cut to Phoebe.

"In this night and in this hour,

I'll call upon the ancient power,

Bring your powers to we sisters four,

We want the power, give us the power."

Living room. A bright light flashes from the ceiling.

Hall. A picture of the girls is on a table. Prue is in the middle, Piper is on the left, and Phoebe is on the right a little far apart and Payton is behind Prue with her arms around Prue neck. Piper and Phoebe magically go closer to Prue.]

Cut to Phoebe. Prue and Piper and Payton walk up behind her.

What are you doing?Prue asks Phoebe.

Uh…reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk. Phoebe tells them.

Let me see that. Prue says. (Prue kneels down beside her. Phoebe stands up.)

How did you get in here? Payton asks. (Prue looks through the Book.)

The door opened Phoebe told them.

Wait a minute, incantation? What kind of incantation?Piper asks her.

Well, it said something about there being four essentials of magic. Feeling, timing, and phases of the moon. If we were ever going to do this, now - midnight on a full moon - was the most powerful explained to her other three sisters.

This? Do what this?Piper and Payton asked at the same time**.**

Receive our powers. Phoebe told them excited**.**

Our powers? Payton asked Wait, our powers? You included me in this?Piper asked.

She included all of us. (Reading from the book.) "Bring your powers to we sisters four." (She closes the book.) It's a book of told them.

Let me see that. Piper says (Prue stands up and hands Piper the book.)

Scene: The murdered witch's apartment. Andy and the cop are there along with people. Andy looks at the tattoo on her neck. It's a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside.

What is it?The cop asked Andy?.

I don't know. It's the same tattoo that we found on the other three replied with.

So, the murderer is killing women who belong to cop asked.

No, these women didn't belong to occult. They, they practiced their craft alone. These women are told the cop.

The murderer is killing witches?The cop did not look convinced**.**

He's just not killing them. He's hunting them. Andy told him. (Kit comes to Andy's feet. She meows. Andy goes over and pats her. Andy looks at Kit's collar. It has the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch.)

Back to Manor. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are walking down the stairs. Piper has the flashlight.

Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you said to Phoebe.

Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board. Phoebe countered with**.**

Prue:It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer.

It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Payton asked Phoebe, when you did the incantation?

My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know? Phoebe said sarcastically

Well, everything looks the same said Piper.

Yeah, you're right. Phoebe told her.

Yet the house still needs work Prue said. (Prue and Phoebe leave Piper and Payton alone with a flashlight.)

And everything feels the same, so nothing's changed. (She looks over to where her sisters were.) Right? Payton and Piper ask.

Outside. The man that was standing there slowly walks off.

Manor. The next morning. Piper is trimming some bushes on the side of the Manor. Phoebe comes up to her with a mug of coffee. Payton sat at the table with a cup of coffee.

You're up say to phoebe.

I never went to sleep. Phoebe tells her, Payton says same here.

Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick? Piper says**.**

The only broom I've ever owned was kept in a closet beside a mop. Phoebe tells her. (Piper stops trimming the bushes.)

So what were you doing? Payton asks her.

Reading. I-is Prue around? Phoebe asks and tells her.

She went to work early Piper told her. Reading aloud?Payton asks.

No. But according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda tells them.

Payton agree I remember doing a paper for school on her.

And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible .Piper says (Piper walks toward into the house through the front door with Phoebe following her.)

I am serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time and had some kind of protection bubble. Phoebe tells them. And the youngest sister would have all the powers that her older sisters got, that happen once in only 50 years.

But before Melinda burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters .Phoebe was explaining this to them.

(Piper puts on her purse and grabs her coat.) These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. I think that we are those sisters. Phoebe says to Piper and Payton.

Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom. Piper was saying to Phoebe. Payton nods that she agrees with Piper.

(She kisses Phoebe.) So take that Nancy Drew. (Piper walks out the door. Phoebe goes to the porch.)

We are the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones. Phoebe tries to tell her.

Mm-hmm. Replied Piper.

And I beg to differ about Grams. Phoebe tells them. (Phoebe goes in and closes the door.)

The Museum of Natural History. Prue and Roger are in the storage room.

Roger: There's been change of plan.

Prue: Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?

Roger**: **The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection.

Prue**: **Well that's terrific.

Roger: Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised.

Prue: I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. (Prue pauses for a moment.) You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?

Roger: I could hardly say no to the entire board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?

Prue: Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first name basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?

Roger: I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other.

Prue: Bastard! (She turns to leave.)

Roger: Prue, wait. (She stops.) I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit. (She leaves. Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.)

Quake. Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen.

Chef Moore: (In his French accent clapping his hands) your time is up. Let's see. Uh. (Reading the index card.) Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce.

Piper: Uh, Chef Moore…

Chef Moore: What?

Piper: Uh, the port…

Chef Moore: Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!

Piper: I didn't have time for…

Chef Moore: Ah-ah-ah!

Piper: But, but… (He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue.) Chef Moore? Chef Moore? (She waves her hand in front of his face.) Hello? Hello? (She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.)

Chef Moore: Mmm…this is very good. C'est magnifique.

On the sidewalk. Piper's in a phone booth.

Piper: Come on, Phoebe. You've got to be there. Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone. (She hangs up and walks out of the booth. Jeremy walks up to her.) Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me.

Jeremy: I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?

Piper: Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?

Jeremy: Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job.

Piper: You always surprise me. How did you know?

Jeremy: We prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are.

Piper: I get so turned on when you talk about food.

Jeremy: Hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza. (They kiss.)

On the road. Phoebe is riding her bike. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on skateboards and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. Phoebe looks around. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding Payton with her and then sees the car and the two boys.

No! Wait! Stop! Watch out! Phoebe shouts.

They ride in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. She falls over a parked car on the hill. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike and holds her right arm. Kit is nearby. Some guy and the boys go to her.

Hospital. Prue walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned.

Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe tells her.

Prue when Payton see her, she going to be fine I think I am not sure what happened Payton told Prue. Prue tells Payton to calm down.

Uh, one second pleases. The nurse told him (To Andy) what was the name again?The nurse asked?

(to nurse) Uh, Detective Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr. Gordon's expecting me. (The nurse leaves.)

Detective Andy Trudeau? (He turns around.) Prue says. Payton Smiles.

Prue? I haven't seen you since and this must be little Payton all grown up. Payton nods.

Prue: High sc…

Andy: We broke up.

Prue: Yeah, talk about full circle. I'm even living back at my Grams house now. So, what are you doing here?

Andy: Uh, I'm investigating a murder. Uh, the victim was a nurse here.

Prue: I think I read about that in the paper. It was pretty creepy. Payton agreed.

Andy: Yeah. So, what are you doing here?

Prue: Oh, just picking up Phoebe. She has some sort of accident. (The nurse comes back.)

Nurse: (to Prue) your sister is to the right and down the hall. (To Andy) Doctor Gordon is to the left and down the hall.

Prue: Thank you.

Andy: Thank you. (The nurse leaves.) It's great seeing you, Prue and Payton

Yeah, you too. Prue said for the both of them.

Andy: Bye.

Bye. Says Prue, See you Andy says Payton. (Andy leaves. Prue turns around and Phoebe walks up, with a bandage wrapped around her right arm.) looks at phoebe you okay she asked**?**

We need to talk, and not about tells Prue.

sighs.

Quake. Prue and Phoebe and Payton are sitting at the bar.

The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane. Prue tells her. A bartender sets their drinks in front of them.

Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything? Phoebe asks her

Roger took an exhibit away from me. Look, Phoebe, you may think that you think you can see the future, which is pretty says

Since you don't think I have one, that-that my vision of life is-is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?Phoebe asks Prue.

I do not have special powers. Prue says. (The cream moves by itself.) Payton waves her arms for god sakes does it really matter? Everything froze.

Really? Phoebe says to both sisters, Payton asks how long do you think this will last. (The cream fills her cup of coffee by itself.) Looks pretty special to me. Phoebe said to Prue.

Oh my god. It just-I…I can m? Prue said move things with my mind

With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by tells her.

I don't believe it, but it's says.

This mean that Piper must be able freeze time and Payton has a Protection bubble and also our powers as well. Phoebe tells Prue. (Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all.) Are you okay?Payton asks her

No, I am not okay. Phoebe turned me into a witch!

You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start learning to deal with it Phoebe told her.

In a cab. Piper is in it with Jeremy. She's holding a box of fortune cookies.

Piper: Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?

Jeremy: Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?

Piper: Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Open your fortune cookie. (She hands him one.)

Jeremy: Okay. (He opens it and reads the bit of paper.) Soon you will be on top.

Piper: It doesn't say that.

Jeremy: Yes it does.

Piper: Let me see that. (She snatches the bit of paper off him.)

Jeremy: Is that a bad thing?

Piper: Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world.

Jeremy: (to the cab driver) can you make a left on 7th please.

Piper: 7th? I thought we were going to your place.

Jeremy**:** We are, but you reminded me of something. I want to show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay Bridge is amazing.

Outside Quake. Phoebe and Prue start walking down the sidewalk.

When I was looking in the Book of Shadows, I saw these woodcarvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting. All these terrifying images of these three women battling different incarnations of evil. Phoebe told them.

Oh joy Phoebe, have you thought that I don't want to do this or if any of us want this. Payton asked her.

Evil fighting evil, that's a twist Prue exclaimed

Phoebe: Actually, a true witch is a good witch. They follow this Wiccan lead. 'And it harms none, do what ye will.' If a witch violets this oath, they become known as a warlock, regardless of their gender. A warlock has but one goal: to kill witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere. Prue and Phoebe and Payton stop walking.

Prue: Okay, wait a second. And this has what to do with us?

Phoebe**: **The women in the first wood carving were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some sort of warlock. I think that as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. But not anymore.

Oh great Phoebe Payton says.

The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door.

Jeremy: Well, here we are.

Piper: I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there.

Jeremy: Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside. (They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up.) You are going to love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them.

Piper: I never mentioned Phoebe came home.

Jeremy: Whoops. (He pulls out a knife.)

Piper: What is that?

Jeremy: That's your surprise.

Piper: Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!

Jeremy: So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. You see, I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return.

Piper: It was you weren't it? You killed all those women.

Jeremy: Not women, witches!

Piper: Why? (He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.)

Jeremy: It was the only way to get their powers. (In a demonic voice) And now I want yours. (Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well. She pulls away from Jeremy.)

Piper: Okay, think, stay calm. Think, think, and think. I got to get out of here. Okay. Okay. (She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious. Piper gets up and runs away.)

Manor. Phoebe presses play on the answering machine. She's sorting through the mail.

Roger: Prue, its Roger. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. Call okay? No matter how you beg. (Prue comes in holding Kit and presses a button on the answering machine.)

Prue: Well, Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat. (Prue opens the back door and the puts the cat down.)

Phoebe**: **Where did that cat come from?

So Prue what are you going to do about Roger then Payton asks Prue.

I don't know. You must have left the window open. (Prue closed the door.) Did Piper leave a message Pure asks.

No. She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called. Phoebe told them.

Yeah, that's why I pressed the delete button. Prue said (The front door opens.)

Prue? Phoebe? Payton?

In here. Payton called (Piper comes in and locks the door.) Piper?

Oh my God, what happened to you? Prue asked.

Quick, check the windows and lock the doors. We don't have a much of time. In the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-a… Piper asked

A warlock?Payton asked

Prue and Piper put a dresser in front of the front door.

I'm calling the cops. Prue says.(Prue picks up the phone.)

And tell them what? That we're witches? (Piper pulls the phone away from her and puts it down.) That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Besides, even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next. Piper told her (Phoebe and Payton comes down the stairs with the Book of Shadows in hand.)

I found our answer. It's our only hope. Come on. (Prue and Piper follow Phoebe up the stairs Payton ran up after them.)

Cut to Jeremy. He is now running down an alley.

Cut to the attic. They are sitting in a circle on the floor around a circle of candles with a bowl in the middle. They have placed candles in a circle around them.

Phoebe: Now we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle. Phoebe tells them

Where are the roses that Jeremy gave you Prue asked?

Right here. Payton says (Payton shows a rose.)

Okay. Then all we need is the poppet. Payton tells them. (Piper gets the poppet.)

Okay. I'm ready. "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, leave me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." Piper chants (Piper pushes two roses' thorns in the poppet.)

The spell is complete Prue asks.

Phoebe**: **Okay. Let's hope it works. (Piper places it in the pot. They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire. They scream and jump back.)

Cut to Jeremy. He is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.

At the Manor. The sisters are walking down the stairs.

Do you think it worked? Prue asked

Let's hope so. Phoebe answered.

I still can't believe it was Jeremy. (Phoebe suddenly stops and gasps as she reaches the dining room.)Piper was telling her sisters.

What is it asks Payton

What's wrong? Piper asks Panicking again.

The incantation. It didn't work Phoebe

What asked Piper?

Why asked Payton.

How do you know Prue asked Phoebe.

Because I just saw Jeremy. He… Phoebe told her. (Jeremy opens the door.)

Hello, ladies. Jeremy says (Prue stands in front of Phoebe and Piper and Payton. They slowly walk backwards.)

Piper, Phoebe Payton. (She uses her power and he hits the wall.) Get out of here now! Prue yells. (They run upstairs.)

Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue, huh? You didn't even cry at your Mommy's taunts her.

And I won't be crying at yours. Prue tells him (She uses her powers again he hits the wall. She runs upstairs.)

Up in the attic. The sisters are putting things at the door.]

Phoebe, I'm sorry.** Prue tells her**

For what?** Phoebe asks.**

For not trusting you? Prue says (There is an evil laugh from outside. The stuff glows red in front of a door. They back up to a standing lamp. Suddenly, a fire surrounds them.)

What do we do? Payton asks.

We're trapped Piper tells them. (The fire disappears, then a big dust snake-like thing that circles around them. It's face looks like Jeremy's. They scream. Suddenly, it blows away and creates a tornado around them. The door burst open and there stands Jeremy.)

Come on, let's face him together. Remember the spirit board? Payton tells them.

The inscription on the back. Piper asks.

**Phoebe & Piper and Payton: **The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four…

**Phoebe: **(To Prue) we cannot do this without you. Say it. You have got to trust me. (Prue nods. They holds hands.)

**Phoebe & Piper & Prue & Payton: **The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. The power of four will set us free. (They continue the chant over and over.)

No! I am not the only one! I'm one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are all around you! You won't be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be…free! Jeremy screams at them. (Jeremy explodes and disappears. The dusts go away.)

The power of four. Prue say

Manor. Next morning. She picks up the newspaper. She's about to head back inside.

**Andy: **Good morning! (Prue turns around to find Andy standing at the bottom of the stairs.)

Hey, this is a says

**Andy: **Yeah. I heard a neighbor complain about a noise last night. I was just wondering, is everything okay? Or did you throw a party you didn't invite me to.

No. I'm fine and believe me. There was no party here last night. I don't know why anyone complained. Prue answers

**Andy: **Some people are strange. (Phoebe and Piper and Payton come outside. Phoebe's holding the Kit.)

I told you I heard a man's voice. Payton says

**Andy: **Hey Piper. Phoebe. Payton.

Hi. Phoebe and Payton say at the same time.

Hey stranger. Piper says. (Andy notices Kit.)

**Andy:** It that your cat?

It is now. Phoebe tells him.

**Andy: **It looks familiar. (Pause) Well, I'll see you later than. (He starts to leave and then stops and turns around.)

**Prue & Piper & Phoebe & Payton: **Yes?

**Andy: **Some other time. (Andy leaves.)

Do you think Andy knows about us? Prue asks

No. Piper and Payton say. (Prue looks at Kit. She purrs.)

I think he knows about us. Prue tells them.

Who would ever believe him anyway? Phoebe asks.

That's true. Payton says. (They start to walk back toward the house.) So, what are we going to do now? Phoebe asks.

Same thing that we've always done. Borrow each other's clothes, hog the phone. But no matter what, we'll always be sisters, right? Prue states to them.

Yeah. Sister witches. Phoebe says Payton smiles.

(Prue stands inside the house, looks at the door and shuts it with her power.)


	2. Chapter 2

Quake. Phoebe's walking through the crowd.

Oops, sorry. Phoebe says. She walks over to Piper and Payton who is sat at the bar while Piper s working but Payton is studying there as she has some free time from college.

I'm going to kill him.

Who? Phoebe asks, Payton tells her that she has being going on all morning about it.

Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits opening his new place. Thank you very much .Piper says.

I don't see any customers complaining. Phoebe tells her Payton nods.

Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing. Are you wearing my dress? Piper asks Phoebe, Payton looks at Piper and asks her you really have to ask that really.

(Britney comes up to them.)

Hey, Britney. Ooh, I love that tattoo. Phoebe says to her Payton waves as she is trying to concentrate on her work.

**Britney: **Thanks.

I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins. Phoebe says

**Britney: **In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti. (She hands Piper some money.) Keep the change, Piper. I got to jam.

Okay, say hi to Max. Piper say

**Britney: **Bye.

(To a waitress) Table nine please. Piper tells her. (Phoebe sees a guy and has a premonition.) Now, back to my , see that poster boy to your left? (Piper looks at him.) Just glance, don't be obvious. Phoebe says, Payton looks over and say oh he looks yummy.

I approve, who is he? Piper asks them?

His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could by me a martini. Phoebe tells them.

How do you know? Payton asks Phoebe.

Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition. Phoebe says.

What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed. Piper said and Payton nodded.

No, you and Prue and Payton agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head. Phoebe told her.

That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant. Piper tells her.

Shh, here he comes. Payton tells them.

(Alec walks over to Phoebe.)

**Alec: **I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something.

Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec, right? Phoebe stated

**Alec: **Yeah, how'd you know my name?

Wild guess. Do you want to grab a table? Phoebe asked

**Alec: **Yeah.

(To Phoebe) Prue is going to be pissed. Payton said that's true you know she will be but aimed at Piper.

News flash. Stop worrying, you'll both get wrinkles. Phoebe told them.

Cut to outside. Britney walks to her car. She gets in. She adjusts her rear vision mirror. She sees someone sitting in the back seat and she screams.

Andy's apartment. Andy is asleep in his bed. Prue's there sneaking around and putting her clothes on. Andy makes a noise and rolls over. His alarm clock beeps and she uses her power to throw is out the window. Prue leaves. Andy wakes up.

**Andy: **Prue?

Manor. Kitchen. Piper's watching TV and whisking some eggs. Prue comes in followed by Payton

Morning. Prue said

Morning. Piper said to both Prue and Payton.

What are you watching? Payton asked Piper

Nothing. (She turns off the TV.) Just a show. Piper told them.

About witches? Are you worried we're goanna be burnt at the stake? Prue asked, Payton rolled her eyes.

Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called. Piper told Prue

When? Prue asked her

While you were in the shower. Bad date? Payton asked.

No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex. Prue explained

Excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze. Piper told her

Yes you dirty stop out last night Prue not till seven this morning did you get home, I only know because was still studying at that time.

It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper. Prue complained.

High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it. (Prue walks in the living room.) Ooh, that bad, huh? Piper told her.

No, actually that good. It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't have happened, that's all. Prue explained.

(Phoebe comes down the stairs.)

What shouldn't have happened? Phoebe asked

Prue slept with Andy. Payton told her

Hello. Phoebe said a little shocked.

Thanks a lot, mouth. Prue shot at Payton.

Wait, you were goanna tell them but not me? Family meeting Phoebe said.

Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in? Prue asked and Payton said half past 2.

No, no, no. Do not change the subject. Hey stop telling Phoebe said, sorry Pheebs.

Don't dodge the question. Prue told her.

It must of been at least after three. Piper said, Payton rolled her eyes half past 2 .

(They walk in the solarium. Prue sits down.)

I must be still be in New York time. Phoebe explained to them .

Actually, that would make it later. Payton told her.

Or maybe you and Alec. Piper said

Who's Alec? Prue asks.

Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant. He was yummy Payton told her.

Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing. Phoebe told them.

Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers. Prue asked.

Phoebe doesn't say anything. Prue looks at Piper and Payton.

Don't put me in the middle. Both Piper and Payton tell Prue.

I'm not. You were born in the middle Piper and you Payton are the baby. Look, I thought that we agreed.

No, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference. Phoebe told her.

Phoebe, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed. Payton said to her.

She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us. Both Prue and Piper told Phoebe.

Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control control your powers any better than I can. And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of .Phoebe says.

There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area. Prue told them.

Abducting women? What do you mean? Phoebe and Payton asked.

I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything. Prue told them.

Police station. Andy's looking at a picture of Brittany. He hands it to Morris. Max is there.

**Max: **She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Brittany, believe me.

**Morris: **Tell me, Max. What time did she leave to go to Quake?

**Max: **8:30. She called around ten, said she was coming home. But I'm really worried.

**Andy: **Chances are she'll show up. Usually do. The best thing to do right now is to go home and see if she calls, alright. Will you do that?

**Max: **Yeah, thanks.

(Max leaves.)

**Andy: **Forth one this week.

**Morris: **Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air. Do something to your hair?

**Andy: **At least we narrowed down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant.

**Morris: **Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door at night.

Outside a church. Piper's sitting in her car. Someone knocks on the window. Piper gets a fright.

Pastor Williams, you scared me. Piper said she has Payton with her.

**Pastor Williams: **I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from the restaurant. I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon.

I am. I mean, I'm coming back with everything. Piper told him.

**Pastor Williams: **Great. So what are you doing here now?

Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking. Piper tells him.

**Pastor Williams: **About?

Mary Estee. Payton asks him

**Pastor Williams: **Who?

It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being... Piper says to him. (She makes a noise and moved her hands to show they were hit by lightning. They laugh.)

**Pastor Williams: **Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires?

Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches' .Payton asks.

**Pastor Williams: **Witches, huh? Let me out it to you this way. I sure wouldn't want to risk it. I got to go. I'll see you later?

Yeah, right, absolutely. Piper says. (He leaves. Piper gets out of her car and walks over to the door. Just as she's about to grab the handle, there's a crack of thunder and she runs away.) Payton waiting in the car.

Scene: Buckland's. Prue's running towards an elevator.

Hold the door. Prue shouts (She runs in the elevator and drops her briefcase. Everything falls out of it.) Damn it. Rex, can you push twelve please? (He does so.)

**Rex: **Here let me help. (He bends down and picks up some papers.) Eighteenth century French art. Do you work in the auction house upstairs?

No, just interviewing, if I ever get there in time. Don't let me get my King Louies' mixed up. (Prue's phone rings. She answers it.) Hello? Uh, Andy, how did you get this number? Prue says before she answers the phone

**Andy: **Prue, I think we should talk.

Yeah, it's just that I'm really late for this interview. Prue tells Andy

**Andy: **I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen, Prue. You have to know that, Prue.

Of course I do you know, totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't even know why you called. Prue says.

**Andy: **Come on, Prue. Listen to me. We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

I know, Andy. Prue tells him.

**Andy: **All we did was make love.

I know, Andy. Prue says

**Andy: **Talk to me, help me out here, Prue. Why'd you sneak out like that?

I did not sneak out. Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. And I did write, you know, I just didn't leave it. Prue whispers (The phone crackles.) Hello? Hello? (She hangs up. The door on the elevator starts to open but Prue uses her power to make it close.)

**Guy: **Hey, it missed my floor.

Prue uses her power so it misses everyone else's floor and it goes straight to floor twelve.

**Rex: **That was strange. Lucky you, huh?

The door opens.

Yeah, I'm charmed alright. Prue says.

Quake. Payton hands a menu to a guy. There's a woman sitting next to him.

He you go. Payton says to him

**Stefan: **Thank you.

Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan? Payton asks.

**Stefan: **Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other?

Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world. Payton tells him.

**Stefan: **Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman.

I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that. Payton says.

**Stefan: **(whispering) she's not my girlfriend.

(Whispering) Then why are you whispering? Payton asks.

**Woman: **Excuse me. (She leaves.)

Ooh, ooh, okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you. Payton mumbles

**Stefan: **You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Photo shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You _do_ model don't you?

In my sisters dreams, yeah. I am not much of a model.

(He writes down the address and gives it to her. She smiles and walks away. Piper comes up to her.)

A driver just called in sick. Can you do a quick delivery? Piper says.

Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me? Payton tells her.

There are a lot of guys at the bar staring at you. Piper tells her.

The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York. Payton asks.

Sorry, no. Piper tells her.

(Phoebe looks over and Stefan is gone.)

Buckland's. Prue and a woman are walking towards an office.

**Woman: **He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I got to tell you, it's already blown out six other applicants.

I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied. Prue said

**Woman: **He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you. What's Roger got against you anyway?

Hard to say. Unless shattering his ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiancé. Prue told her.

**Woman: **Got it. You ready?

Yeah. Prue answered.

(They walk in the office. Rex is there.)

**Woman: **Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist.

**Rex: **Actually we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy auction house.

Stefan's photography place. There is a woman tied to a table.

**Woman: **Please, don't hurt me. Let me go. Please, Stefan.

(Stefan walks up to her and you see he is really old.)

**Stefan: **It's Javna.

(His eyes glow and a really bright light comes out of his eyes and goes into hers. She screams and she turns into an old woman. Stefan then turns young again.)

Buckland's. Rex's office. He's interviewing Prue.

**Rex: **How many divisions did you correct?

Seven, including the colonist estate. It should be on my resume. Prue tells them.

**Rex: **Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup.

Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want. Prue says.

**Rex: **A no doubter. It's a shame though that you think you're... how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job.

That was a private phone conversation. Prue explains to him.

**Rex: **Hardly.

You called me, remember. Not the other way around. And while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard. Prue told him.

**Rex: **I apologize. It was unfair of me. I'm new of all this. I've only just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it. But knowing that, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do there. It's just when all these qualifications are signed, It's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here. (The intercom beeps.) Yep.

**Secretary's voice: **Excuse me, Mr. Buckland. Your next interview is waiting. Should I reschedule him?

**Rex: **No, I think we're done here.

Well, thanks for your time. (She walks over to the door, stops and turns around.) My area of expertise ranges from Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire ricky baseball card. You name it - I can identify it. Now, I may not have solved this job originally, but I do want it. And I am definitely right for it. Prue said.

The Church. Phoebe and Piper get out of the Quake van.

You would think after last night, Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? Which is worse. Phoebe said.

**Piper: **It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. I mean, everything's changing since we've become... you know.

(They start getting the stuff out of the back of the van.)

**Phoebe: **Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?

**Piper: **No, have you? Don't answer that.

**Phoebe: **Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm a witch I can see if it's going to be any good or not before it actually... (She notices an elderly man standing next to her. She hands him a tray.) Hi. (He walks away.)

**Piper: **What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind?

**Phoebe: **Come on, it's not like he took me literally.

**Piper: **You don't know that, he could of. I just think we need to be extra careful. In bed and out.

**Pheobe: **Okay, well there's careful and then there's paranoid. Do you want to talk about it?

**Piper: **Talk about what?

(Pastor Williams comes up to them.)

**Pastor Williams: **Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town.

**Phoebe: **Hey.

(They hug.)

**Pastor Williams: **Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you?

**Phoebe: **Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm going to go get some gum. Do you guys want anything?

**Pastor Williams: **No thanks.

(Piper shakes her head.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, good to see you.

**Pastor Williams: **You too.

(Phoebe walks away.)

**Piper: **Okay, here's the deal. I got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her.

**Pastor Williams: **You want to go inside?

**Piper: **No. I mean, I've got to get going.

**Pastor Williams: **So what's the problem?

**Piper: **Well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch.

**Pastor Williams: **Witches again, huh?

**Piper: **Not a good thing is it?

**Pastor Williams: **Certainly not a question I get every day. How well do you remember Sunday school lessons? I suggest 22:18. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live.

**Piper: **Meaning...

**Pastor Williams: **If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil.

[Cut to Phoebe. She's at the store. She grabs a magazine and some gum and walks up to the counter.]

**Phoebe: **Here you go.

**Guy: **$3.52.

**Elderly man: **Should be used on grandchildren's birthdays. (He's holding a lottery ticket. Phoebe looks over at him.) It's a ten million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house.

(Phoebe touches a lottery ticket and she has a premonition of the lottery numbers.)

**Phoebe: **4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Those are the winning numbers.

**Guy: **Yeah, yeah, right lady. You want this stuff or don't you?

**Phoebe: **(to the elderly man) 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Trust me, Mr. Today is your lucky day. I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too.

[Cut back to the church. Piper's waiting in the car. Phoebe gets in with a smile on her face.]

**Phoebe: **Ready? Let's go.

**Piper: **What are you smiling about?

**Phoebe: **Nothing.

[Scene: Outside Quake. Morris and Andy are sitting in the car.]

**Andy: **What do you want me to say? This does not feel right to me about this, I can't help it.

**Morris: **Here we go again.

**Andy: **I mean, where are they, alright? What's this guy doing to these poor women?

**Morris: **Thinking alien abduction are ya?

**Andy: **I'm serious, Morris.

**Morris: **I know, that's what scares me. Let me guess, favourite movie when growing up - Ghostbusters? Look, we got a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it, the end. If he goes back looking make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow?

**Andy: **Evil dead II. Favourite movie growing up. Just for the record.

(Andy sees Prue get out of her car.)

**Morris: **Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if... (Andy gets out of the car.) Whoa, whoa, where are going? No, no, forget it Romeo. You're not blowing our cover.

**Andy: **Come on, Morris. Cut me some slack. I have to talk to her. Please? Five minutes, that's all I need.

[Cut inside Quake. Prue walks up to Piper.]

**Piper: **Cindy, come on, your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates.

**Prue: **You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?

**Piper: **No, why?

**Prue: **Never mind.

**Piper: **Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right?

**Prue: **Looks like you're not the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Look how bad my interview went.

**Piper: **I can't imagine you were less then stellar.

(Prue notices Phoebe sitting at a table with Stefan.)

**Prue: **What's Phoebe doing here?

**Payton : **Flirting.

**Prue: **Yeah, and she's wearing Armani. Where did she get that?

**Piper: **Not from my closet. I got to go or mine says Payton.

(She walks away. Prue walks up to Phoebe.)

**Phoebe: **Prue, hi. This is my other sister. Prue, this is Stefan the photographer.

**Stefan: **Pleasure.

**Prue: **Likewise. (They shake hands.) Nice dress.

**Phoebe: **Don't worry, it's not yours.

**Prue: **I know. I could never afford it.

**Phoebe: **Will you excuse me for one minute? I'll be right back.

(Phoebe and Prue walk away. Stefan looks at his hand and it's turning really old.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe walk in.]

**Prue: **How are you going to pay for that? You're broke.

**Phoebe: **Not for long.

**Prue: **What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again?

**Payton: **shrugs her shoulders

**Phoebe: **Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't?

**Prue: **No, I'm not telling you that but we're not talking about me are we?

(Piper comes up to them.)

**Piper: **What are you guys doing in here?

**Phoebe: **Same thing we do at home.

**Prue: **What, did you go to the tracks, play the market, what?

**Phoebe: **The lottery.

**Piper & /Payton: **Phoebe!

**Phoebe: **What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do, right?

**Prue: **No, we are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it says in the Book Of Shadows.

**Payton:** she has a point.

**Piper: **Not so loud.

**Phoebe: **You said we needed money, right? We'll I'm getting some.

**Piper: **Come on, you guys.

**Prue: **Well, get a job like everybody else.

**Phoebe: **I'm using my mind instead.

Payton rolls her eyes.

(Andy enters the kitchen.)

**Andy: **Prue?

(Andy bumps into a guy holding plates.)

**Piper: **Watch it! (Piper freezes everyone and the plates before they hit the ground.) Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, not again.

**Prue: **Now look what you've done.

**Phoebe: **This is my fault?

**Piper: **You guys aren't freezing?

**Payton : **I guess it doesn't work on witches. Piper, how long does it last?

(Prue looks outside the kitchen and sees that no one is frozen.)

**Piper: **I don't know, not long.

**Prue: **Uh, it doesn't work out there either.

**Piper: **Oh, tell me this isn't happening.

**Payton:** sorry sister but it is.

[Cut to outside the kitchen. Morris walks in.]

[Cut back in the kitchen.]

**Phoebe: **Calm down, it's okay. It's all going to be okay.

(Prue looks outside again and notices Morris walking towards the kitchen.)

**Prue: **Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way.

**Piper and Payton: **What are we going to do?

**Phoebe: **Stall him.

(Prue runs out of the kitchen.)

**Prue: **Hey, Inspector Morris, right?

**Morris: **That's right. Is Trudeau in there?

**Prue: **Uh, Andy? I don't know is he?

[Cut back in the kitchen. Phoebe's fanning Piper with a menu.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe. Payton nods

(Just as Morris opens the door, everyone unfreezes and the plates fall on the floor and break.)

**Andy: **I really think we should... (He notices Morris there.) talk. What are you doing here? I thought I had five minutes.

**Morris: **Yeah, I gave you ten.

**Piper: **Guys, you know, we're really busy in here.

**Andy: **Yeah, sure.

**Prue: **Uh, I'll call you later, I promise.

**Andy: **Okay.

**Phoebe: **Bye.

(They leave.)

**Piper: **I hate being a witch.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper's looking in the Book Of Shadows. Phoebe walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Hey, what are you doing? Payton follows her in.

**Piper: **Reading. Thinking.

**Payton : **About what?

**Piper: **About how totally screwed we are now that we're witches.

**Phoebe: **Oh, that.

**Payton:** Piper it's going to be fine.

**Piper: **You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I always have.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, don't because it gets me in trouble sometimes. Piper, talk to me.

**Piper: **I don't know, it's like our whole lives have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly we wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

**Payton: **Are you kidding? It's a great thing.

**Piper: **You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil?

**Phoebe: **Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches.

**Payton:** Phoebes right Piper, there is not a single bone in your body that is evil and don't you forget it.

**Piper: **What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just want to be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?

**Phoebe: **Piper, listen to me. You are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. No, I mean that, you are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life. So there's no way you've been given this, this gift if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book Of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it's me, right? (Piper laughs) You've got nothing to be afraid of. I am going to get my picture taken.** Payton** Grins , she's right.

(She does a little pose. Piper laughs.)

[Scene: At a restaurant. Prue and Andy are sitting at a table. A waitress places two cups of coffee on the table.]

**Andy: **Thanks.

**Prue: **(in unison with Andy) Uh, Andy.

**Andy: **(in unison with Prue) Look, Prue.

**Prue/Andy: **(in unison with Andy) You go first. (in unison with Prue) Go ahead.

**Andy: **I'm not sorry it happened, Prue.

**Prue: **Well, I have to be honest with you, Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. Especially the, um...

**Andy: **Yeah, that was great.

**Prue: **And of course so was the, uh...

**Andy: **That was nice too.

**Prue: **Yeah, but, you know, that's not the point, it's... I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting right back where we left off is...

**Andy: **I know, I know, believe me. I just want to know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?

**Prue: **Believe me, you don't want to know.

**Andy: **Try me.

**Prue: **Well, my life, it's gotten a little complicated and I just don't think that I should get involved in anything right now.

**Andy: **Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope. Okay, about this, why don't we just pretend it never happened?

**Prue: **Do you want me to toss you a life preserve now, or just let you sink on your own?

(Andy laughs.)

**Andy: **No, no, I'm serious. Why don't you just count that one as part of our old relationship and we'll slow down, we'll start another. Prue, we've been given a second chance here, I don't wanna blow it this time. (Prue's phone rings and Andy's pager beeps.) Dating in the nineties.

**Prue: **Excuse me. Hello? Uh, yeah, absolutely, I'm sure I can make that. Okay, thanks. (She hangs up.) Uh, just give me a little time to think things over, okay?

(She leaves.)

[Scene: Outside the church. Piper's sitting in her car with Payton.]

**Piper: **I have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of. (She gets out of her car and walks over to the church door. She holds onto the handle and pulls it open. She pokes her foot inside to make sure nothing happens. She steps inside and smiles.) I'm good! (She walks back down the stairs and Britney's there as an old woman. Piper looks at her and then her hand and sees the tattoo on it.) Britney?

**Payton** looks at Piper.

**Britney: **You know me? Is that my name?

[Scene: Bucklands. Outside Rex's office. Prue's there.]

**Rex: **Prue, thank you for coming back.

**Prue: **Well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it.

**Rex: **I told you I was interested and I am. But first of all I decided to test your expertise if you don't mind. See how good you really are. (They walk down the hallway.) This is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists. This is Prue Halliwell.

(They shake hands.)

**Prue: **Nice to meet you.

**Rex: **Please, tell us about this piece.

(They show her a painting.)

**Prue: **Well, Madonna of Meadow, Giovanni Berlini, 16th century, fabulous piece. Worth 3, 4 million dollars easily if it wasn't a copy.

**Hannah: **What makes you think it's a copy?

**Prue: **Too well preserved, no yellowing. Besides, the frame support is in pine and Italian painters used poplar back then.

**Rex: **Um, what about this one?

**Prue: **Daygar. Actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself.

(Hannah knocks a ladder and a tin of paint falls above Prue.)

**Rex: **Watch out! (Prue puts her hands up to block the paint and she accidentally uses her power and the paint moves and misses her.) Are you okay?

**Prue: **Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay.

**Rex: **You sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened.

**Prue: **It's okay.

**Rex: **Well, uh, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job.

**Prue: **Are you serious?

**Rex: **Can you start Monday?

**Prue: **Yeah, absolutely.

**Rex: **Terrific. It's done then. Yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in. In the mean time, welcome aboard.

**Prue: **Thanks. Bye.

(Prue walks away.)

**Rex: **Well, what do you think?

**Hannah: **I think she's either the luckiest woman alive or she's a witch.

[Scene: Manor. Prue enters.]

**Prue: **Piper? Phoebe? Payton? Guess what?

(Britney walks in the foyer.)

**Britney: **What?

(Piper walks in holding a bowl.)

**Payton **come down from upstairs what I'm trying to concentrate you guys know I have exams soon.

**Piper: **Prue, thank God you're home, Payton we know, but we may need you on this, with us.

**Payton:** yeah okay, I could do with a break.

**Prue: **Yeah, who, uh...

**Piper: **Here you go, Britney. (She hands her the bowl.) Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go.

(Britney walks over to the table.)

**Prue: **Um, sorry, Britney?

**Piper: **You're not going to believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Britney Reynolds.

**Prue: **Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell.

**Payton**: it's true.

**Piper: **No, I mean it. Britney had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?

(Prue looks over at Britney and notices the tattoo.)

**Prue: **That can't be.

**Piper: **That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Britney would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me.

Payton: stranger things have happened.

[Scene: Stefan's photography place. Phoebe arrives in the van. She gets out holding a dress. She walks over and knocks on the door.]

**Phoebe: **Stefan, it's me, Phoebe.

(Phoebe touches the door handle and has a premonition of herself tied to a table and Javna's there. His eyes start glowing. The premonition ends. Phoebe runs back to her car and she gets in. Someone grabs her from the backseat.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Phoebe and Payton walk over to the Book Of Shadows.]

**Prue: **Piper, what are you talking about?

**Piper: **I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book Of Shadows. (She starts flipping through the book. She finds the page.) Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young.

**Payton:** oh here we go, now what.

**Prue: **By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth.

**Piper: **It's got to be what happened to Britney.

**Prue: **Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it.

**Piper: **There is. "The hand of fatima." It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from.

**Payton**: what the hell is that when it's at home?

**Prue: **Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is.

[Cut to downstairs. Britney sees the address of Stefan's photograph place and she faints.]

[Cut back to the attic. Prue and Piper hear her.]

**Piper: **Britney? (They run downstairs to Britney.) Oh my God, what happened?

**Prue: **Britney, are you alright?

**Payton : **I'll call 911.

**Prue: **And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25? (Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on.) What is it?

**Piper: **It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back.

**Britney: **Javna.

**Piper: **Prue, that's where Phoebe went.

**Payton**: her eyes widen.

[Scene: Police station. Andy and Morris are looking at security tapes.]

**Morris: **Look at this. ATM tape caught the first victim.

**Andy: **And she's leaving with that photographer, Stefan.

**Morris: **Jibes was the last place she was seen before she disappeared. Is he on a suspect list?

**Andy: **Just moved to the top.

**Morris: **God bless ATM's.

[Scene: Stefan's photography place. Phoebe is tied to a table.]

**Phoebe: **Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go.

**Javna: **It's Javna.

(Javna's eyes glow and Phoebe screams.)

[Cut to outside. Prue and Piper pull up in the car. They run up to the van.]

**Prue: **Do you see anything?

**Piper: **No. Prue...

**Prue: **Look, we'll find her.

Payton: has a premonition, Prue, Piper, she in danger , phoebe she's tided to a table.

**Piper: **Maybe we should call the police.

**Prue: **No, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him.

**Piper: **But we need Phoebe to do it. The incantation only work with the four of us.

(They hear Phoebe scream.)

A bright light comes out of Javna's eyes into Phoebe's. Piper and Prue come in. Prue uses her power and throws Javna across the room. The bright light then goes into Prue's eyes. Piper unties Phoebe.

**Piper: **Phoebe, we don't have a lot of time, okay?

**Phoebe: **Prue, grab the mirror.

**Payton:** chucks it to Prue.

(Prue catches the mirror and puts it in front of her face and reflects the light back into Javna's eyes. Prue gets the spell and they start chanting.)

**Prue: **Now.

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton: **"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of four, eye of earth, evil and accursed."

(They repeat it. Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.)

At the manor. Britney turns young again

back to Prue, Piper and Phoebe and Payton

**Phoebe: **Very cool.

(They go outside and the police are there.)

**Andy: **Prue? What are you doing here?

**Prue: **Well, we were just trying to get the van started.

**Payton: **Yeah, Phoebe called. She was having car troubles.

**Phoebe: **Stefan was going to take some pictures of me.

**Andy: **Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker.

**Morris: **No sign of him inside. He's car's here so he might still be around.

**Andy: **Excuse me.

(Andy reaches in the car and starts it.)

**Piper: **Hey, how about that. You fixed it.

**Andy: **How about that.

**Phoebe: **Maybe we should go.

(Phoebe and Prue walk away.)

**Prue: **Uh, thanks. Call me?

**Andy: **Sure.

Quake. Phoebe walks in.

**Phoebe: **Whoops, excuse me. (She walks up to a woman.) Hey, how are you? (The woman looks at her strangely. She goes over to Prue and Piper.)

**Piper: **Do you know that girl?

**Phoebe: **I almost was that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember.

**Prue: **Lucky her.

**Payton : **walks in, hey guys i passed my exam, Smiles.

**Phoebe: **No, lucky me. I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful and well done Pay.

**Prue: **Excuse me, did I just hear it? Did she actually admit to doing something wrong? yeah well done little Payton.

**Piper: **That's what I heard. well you studied hard Payton really well done, so you want your own club now then?

**Payton:** I sure do, maybe one day.

**Phoebe: **Frame it. It won't happen again.

**Piper: **At least we helped those people. I mean, it's nice we know our powers really are good.

**Prue: **Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while.

**Payton **looks at Prue a little shocked.

**Phoebe: **Uh huh. Hypocrite. (Phoebe sees the lottery numbers come up on the TV screen.) The winning numbers. I've won. (Prue gives her a look.) Well, I did.

(She gets the ticket out of her purse and the numbers disappear.)

**Prue: **See, I told you. You can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?

**Phoebe: **It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress. Oh, well. At least those old couples didn't lose their house.

**Piper: **A toast to the power of four. Whether we like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton are walking down the stairs heading towards the house across the street.

**Prue: **So, we're agreed? Twenty minutes?

**Piper: **Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes.

**Payton:** Too true, Prue come on party, Live a little.

**Prue: **Watch me, Glares at Payton.

**Phoebe: **Prue's party tips - meet, greet and bail.

**Prue: **Hey, I'm sorry but some of us have a job.

**Phoebe: **And some of us have fun.

**Payton:** Agreed.

**Piper: **And some of us are having a really bad hair day.

**Prue: **You know, that is a sign. Let's turn back now before it's too late.

**Piper: **No.

**Payton:** No way.

**Phoebe: **Prue, it's never too late for a party.

**Piper: **It's never too late, Prue.

**Phoebe: **Remember my sweet sixteen? (You see a dog in the bushes. They walk across the street and into Fritz, Marshall and Cyndi's house.) Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we throw a party and charge commission. It's a great way to make extra cash.

**Payton:** Giggles, only you Phoebe.

**Prue: **Hey, I have an even better idea. Why don't you just get a job.

**Marshall: **The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin.

**Cynda: **It's about time you chicks showed.

**Fritz: **Hey, Prue, I'm glad you made it.

**Prue: **Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz.

**Piper: **Marshall, the place looks great.

**Marshall: **Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?

**Phoebe: **Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys.

**Payton:** hmmm

**Marshall: **(to Fritz) Oh, hey, how's the bar?

**Fritz: **Oh, dry. I'll take care of it.

**Cynda: **No, my turn.

(Cynda crushes a beer can with her bare hands. Cynda walks away.)

**Marshall: **Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests.

**Fritz: **You know... sisters.

**Prue: **Tell me about it.

(Piper, Phoebe and Payton look at her.)

**Marshall: **So listen, enjoy the party.

**Phoebe: **Okay.

**Payton:** Will do.

(Fritz and Marshall walk away.)

**Prue: **Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early.

**Phoebe: **No. I mean, not yet.

**Piper: **Yeah, Prue, we just got here. It, it wouldn't look good.

**Payton:** Come on Prue.

**Prue: **Alright, what's going on?

**Phoebe: **Going on? What do you mean? (Phoebe sees Andy.) Oh, what a coincidence. Look, who's here.

(Prue looks over at Andy. He waves.)

**Prue: **Phoebe, you didn't.

**Phoebe: **Well, your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to.

**Prue: **We've been through this. Okay, cop, witch, is not a love connection.

**Phoebe: **Boy, girl, lighten up.

Payton: Come on sister, boy likes girl, Girl likes boy, Sex.

(Andy comes over to Prue.)

**Piper: **Hi, Andy.

Payton: Hiya Andy

(Piper ,Phoebe and Payton walk away.)

**Prue: **We're working on their subtlety.

**Andy: **Then it's onto ending hunger and creating world peace, right?

**Prue: **Hmm, what will I do with my Saturdays?

**Andy: **Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push you but I was wondering if you're not doing anything, I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so...

**Prue: **Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see him get creamed by the Lakers?

**Andy: **Impressive. Is that a yes?

**Prue: **You know, um, I need to check my book because I might have a thing.

**Andy: **A thing?

(Fritz walks up to them.)

**Fritz: **So Prue, I hear you're friends with a cop.

**Prue: **Inspector actually.

**Fritz: **Oh, yeah. I've got these parking tickets.

**Andy: **My focus is mainly homicide and robbery.

**Fritz: **Yeah, yeah. So I have these parking tickets...

**Prue: **Gotta go.

(Prue walks away.)

**Andy: **Prue, wait

Prue walks back over to the manor. She notices the door's open.

**Prue: **Phoebe, Payton.

She walks inside and shuts the door. There's a dog on the stairs and it starts barking at her. She runs back outside. The dog's eyes glow.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper ,Phoebe and Payton are there.

**Phoebe: **How big was this dog again?

**Prue: **Huge. Did you see the scratches on the attic door?

**Payton:** I thought it was only Phoebe that watched the floor as she walked.

**Piper: **What was it doing in the house?

**Prue: **I don't know. Someone obviously left the front door open again.

**Phoebe: **Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper or Payton.

**Piper: **Not it.

Payton: so not it, you all know how paranoid I get if the door is unlocked.

**Phoebe: **Well, it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD.

**Piper: **Now this is really creepy. If there were a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf.

**Payton:** She has a point.

**Phoebe: **Hey, maybe we should get a security system.

**Prue: **No, they are way too expensive. Besides after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes.

**Piper: **Oh, you told him.

**Phoebe: **Convenient. So what should we do?

**Prue: **Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors.

**Payton:** I always lock the doors, I'll just have to train phoebe to learn to do it. Giggles.

Prue walks in the laundry.

**Phoebe: **That is a really good idea, Prue.

Phoebe walks over and locks the door. Prue wiggles the door handle. Piper, Phoebe and Payton laugh

**Prue: **Unlock the door, Phoebe.

Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's sitting at her desk writing on a notepad. Victor walks in. He clears his throat. Prue looks up.

**Victor: **I was told that you might be able to help me. He pulls a ring off his finger. I'd like to have this he puts it on the desk to be appraised.

**Prue: **Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser.

**Victor: **I've been there. He'd need a week. And I just... I wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom.

She picks it up and looks at it.

**Prue: **I think I've seen a ring similar to this before. The setting's quite old. At least 17th century. She walks over to a shelf and picks up a book. The stones looks like crystallite. Keep in mind this is just an educated guess.

**Victor: **Please, he sits down guess away.

**Prue: **I am not mistaken. It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, evil spirits. This wouldn't be a wedding band by any chance would it?

**Victor: **You tell me.

**Prue: **The stones are set in two's. The symbol of twoality. Man, woman. Like in protection.

**Victor: **And what does all that tell you?

**Prue: **Where did you get this ring? What did you say your name was?

**Victor: **I think you know what my name is... Prudence.

**Prue: **Get out, she throws the ring on the table and stands up and stay away from us.

He puts on the ring.

**Victor: **I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner? Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk.

**Prue: **After how you abandoned us? How dare you.

**Victor: **Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone I know.

**Prue: **I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family.

**Victor: **I can see we have some issues to work through.

**Prue: **Oh, we've got the whole subscription. Now get out before I have you thrown out.

**Victor: **Is that anyway to talk to your father?

He leaves.

At a cafe. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton are sitting at a table drinking coffee.

**Piper: **I wonder why he went to you first? Why not Phoebe or Payton or even me

**Prue: **Piper, it's not like I won the lottery.

**Phoebe: **What was he like? Did he ask about us?

**Payton:** Really Phoebe why should we really care, he left us?.

**Prue: **Actually, no. Phoebe looks upset. Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for twenty years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?

**Payton:** Agreed.

**Piper: **Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives.

**Prue: **After all this time? Don't get your hopes up.

**Phoebe: **Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now.

Payton rolls her eyes.

**Prue: **Will you be rational. Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out.

Payton: I don't want to know.

A waitress comes up to the table and picks up the dirty plates.

**Waitress: **Let me get that for you.

She walks away.

**Prue: **Just when we find out we're witches he shows up. But when mum dies he's nowhere to be found.

**Phoebe: **He sent us birthday cards.

**Prue: **Selective memory. Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed.

Payton: That's true, but why now.

**Piper: **Prue, it's not that I don't see your point but you knew him, we didn't. Why can't we have a chance to know now, Payton sweetie, I think you need to see him, you were there when he left.

**Prue: **Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him.

A hotel. Phoebe knocks on the door to Victor's room Payton is with her even if she does not want to be there.

**Victor: **Entrée.

Phoebe opens the door and walks in. She walks down all hallway and into a room. She sees Victor getting a massage.

**Phoebe: **Daddy?

Payton looks disgusted

**Victor: **Well, well. What a nice surprise.

He stands up.

**Phoebe: **We're , uh, we`re sorry to just show up like this. I know we was supposed to wait for dinner but I...

**Victor: **No, nonsense. Welcome. Let me get a good look at you. This is my baby girls. Little... Piper and Phoebe.

**Payton:** No, She's Phoebe and I'm Payton.

**Phoebe: **Yeah. That's okay. People confuse us all the time. Payton scowls

**Victor: **Are you kidding? I should be slapped and persecuted. Let me make it up to you. How about some room service?

He heads towards the phone.

**Phoebe: **we just ate actually.

**Victor: **A drink? You are legal, right?

**Phoebe: **Barely but no thanks.

**Payton:** Almost.

**Victor: **A massage? I can call Lucy back.

**Phoebe: **No, really, I don't want anything. I just wanted to look at you.

**Victor: **It's like looking in the mirror isn't it? You've got you daddy's eyes, you know that? But little Payton, your practically your mother, apart from the attitude that seems more like your grams.

**Phoebe: **I noticed that.

**Payton: **Do I have anything of you in me?

**Victor:** Yes, you have my Smile.

**Victor: **How about a hug? They hug and Phoebe gets a premonition of Victor holding the Book Of Shadows. The premonition ends. The phone rings and they stop hugging) They always manage to find me.

**Phoebe: **You know what? It's okay, I, I'll just see you at dinner, I've got to go.

Phoebe leaves, dragging Payton behind her.

**Victor: **Phoebe. Payton, wait.

Outside the manor. A mailman walks up the stairs to the front door. His index finger turns into a key, he unlocks the door and walks inside. He walks up the stairs and up to the attic. The attic door is locked so he breaks it down. He grabs the Book Of Shadows and runs back down the stairs. When he walks through the doorway, the book flies out of his hands. He picks it back up but it doesn't let him take it outside. He sees Prue coming up the stairs so he quickly closes the door and he throws the book in the living room. He shape shifts into Andy. Prue walks in.

**Prue: **Andy, what are you doing in here?

**Andy: **Uh, door was open.

**Prue: **Again?

**Andy: **Yeah, I, uh, came by to check up and it was open. I looked around. Everything seems to be in order. Prue sees the Book Of Shadows on the floor in the living room. You want me to check upstairs?

**Prue: **Uh, no, no, no, that's okay really. She uses her power and the book slides under a stand. Oh, and, um, about tomorrow night, I've changed my mind.

**Andy: **Excuse me?

**Prue: **Well, you'll never believe who popped back into my life after twenty years. Victor, my dad.

**Andy: **Your dad?

**Prue: **Yeah, he wants to have dinner and I would really rather avoid that. Too bad the game's not tonight.

Cynda knocks on the door.

**Prue:** Uh, hi Cynda.

**Cynda: **Hey. Everything okay?

**Prue: **Yeah, thanks.

**Cynda: **Bye.

**Prue: **Nice party last night.

Cynda leaves.

**Andy: **I guess I'll get going too.

He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Prue locks the door. She walks over, picks up the Book Of Shadows and takes it back upstairs. She notices the broken door.

**Prue: **What the hell?

Manor. Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton there. Phoebe sits down at the table. Prue and Piper are looking through the drawers.

**Phoebe: **You don't know for sure.

**Prue: **I know plenty. First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book Of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?

Piper gets a phone book out of a drawer.

**Piper: **Why would somebody want the book? Here.

She hands the phone book to Prue and they both sit down at the table.

**Prue: **Well, for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power, our power.

**Payton:** For once I agree with Prue.

**Piper: **That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches.

**Prue: **Yeah, someone like Victor.

**Phoebe: **What? Dad?

**Prue: **Look, just think about it. The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not.

**Piper: **The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed on down through the female line. There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're charmed.

**Prue: **And there's as good of a chance he does.

**Payton:** This is not normally my role but on this chance, I think there is a possibility is that he does know, but who knows may he don't.

Phoebe remembers the premonition she had.

**Piper: **What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us? Phoebe, help me out here. Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after the it. Wouldn't he of taken it with him? He wouldn't of left it behind.

**Piper: **Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in.

**Prue: **And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy's already been here.

**Phoebe: **Oh, so Andy was here again. Talk about convenient. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him?

**Prue: **He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house.

**Payton:** Really Phoebe, Andy, we all know that bloke would not do anything outside of the law.

**Piper: **Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight. I want to see dad.

**Phoebe: **So do I.

**Prue: **I've already seen him.

The three sister look at Payton.

**Payton:** Fine Piper stop with the look.

Restaurant. Piper, Phoebe, Payton and Victor are sitting at a table. Piper's nibbling on a carrot stick.

**Victor: **Girls, it's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about.

**Phoebe: **We do. I mean, yeah, we have a few questions.

**Payton:** Sure we do.

**Victor: **(to Piper) You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it.

**Piper: **That's right. I was four.

**Victor: **Phoebe, that would've made you what? One? (She nods.) You know, you couldn't walk yet but you could swim. You were a fish. (Phoebe laughs.) This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal. Payton, you were only 5 months old at that point so tiny in my arms back then.

**Piper: **Almost. It's just, um, well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?

**Payton:** that was a long time ago

**Victor: **Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time.

Phoebe laughs. The waiter places a plate in front of Phoebe.

**Waiter: **Here you are, ma'am.

**Phoebe: **Thank you.

**Victor: **Bon appetite.

Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue takes a container of broccoli out of the microwave and pours them out onto a plate. The door bell rings.

The foyer. Prue walks in and opens the door. Andy's there.

**Andy: **My plans for tonight fell through, figured I'd stop by.

Prue opens the door wider and Andy walks in.

In the kitchen. Andy's sitting at the table. Prue carries two cups of coffee over to the table.

**Prue: **And then all of a sudden there he was. He just showed up at work.

**Andy: **I can't believe it. How are you dealing?

**Prue: **Honestly, I'm not.

She sits down.

**Andy: **I don't blame you. What do you think he wants?

**Prue: **Dinner. Piper , Phoebe and Payton reluctantly are there with him now. You know, they just don't understand. They don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go. I can't believe they went. He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still his little girl and I'm not. There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed. You know, like the time I broke my arm or the day that I finally passed my driver's test, our prom.

**Andy: **Didn't we miss that too?

They smile.

**Prue: **I want him to know. I want him to want to know. And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell's he been all my life. Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay.

**Andy: **So tell him. I'll drop him off.

The Restaurant. Prue walks in and goes up to the table. Victor stands up.

**Victor: **Prudence.

**Payton:** Oh thank god mutters under her breath.

**Prue: **Did I miss much?

**Phoebe: **Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in. Memory lane.

**Prue: **Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?

**Piper: **Prue...

**Prue: **I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then.

**Piper: **Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new.

**Victor: **It's okay, Piper. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you.

**Prue: **Too late.

**Piper: **I wonder what's keeping that dessert?

**Victor: **Please, sit down. Have something to eat.

**Prue: **I'm not hungry.

**Victor: **Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking.

**Prue: **Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door.

Just as a waiter walks past them holding a flambeau, Victor puts out his foot and trips him. Piper and Payton freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambeau out of the waiters hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face.

**Piper: **Who wants flambeau?

The waiter stands back up and takes the flambeau off of Piper.

**Victor: **Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? And what's you specialty, Phoebe? Premonitions?, And my youngest got all of the three elements as your other sister as well as a shield. Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere.

The Manor. Living room. Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch reading magazines. The mail man walks in. Piper jumps up.

**Piper: **What are you doing here?

**Mail Man: **What do you think?

Phoebe jumps up.

**Phoebe: **Get out now.

**Mail Man: **No, you've got to get out.

**Phoebe: **We've got it under control.

**Mail Man: **No you don't because they're on their way back. The mail man shape shifts into Fritz. I thought you were in charge. Look, shape shift into yourself and we'll get back to the book later. Phoebe shape shifts into Marshall. Nice plan, Marshall.

**Marshall: **Don't piss me off, Fritz. Piper shape shifts into Cynda. How was I supposed to know Prue would come back with her sisters.

**Cynda: **That little witch was supposed to be out on a date with that cop.

**Fritz: **You really think you would've been able to trick Prue into getting the book out of the house?

**Marshall: **Well, we sure as hell can't now can we?

**Fritz: **So what now, genius?

Cynda laughs and then turns into a demon-like creature.

**Cynda: **We kill them.

Outside the manor . Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Payton and Victor pull up.

Back inside the manor.

**Marshall: **Cynda, heal. Plenty of time for that later. Heal.

Back outside the manor . Prue unlocks the door. When she opens it she sees three crows inside. They squawk and fly outside.

**Victor: **Friends of yours?

**Payton: **what in the Hell.

Manor. Living room. Phoebe, Piper and Payton and Victor are there laughing. Prue walks in.

**Prue: **Someone left the window open which is probably how the birds got in. What is so funny?

**Piper: **Do you remember the day this was taken?

Piper shows her a photograph

**Prue: **Yeah, family picnic. It rained.

**Victor: **And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?

**Prue: **Barely.

**Phoebe: **Prue...

Victor picks up another photograph and slowly walks over to Prue.

**Victor: **This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely, he hands her the photo you see there, that's her.

**Prue: **I never noticed that before.

Victor picks up another photo.

**Victor: **And this one used to be a five by seven. It is a picture of the family but a piece is missing. When I was still in it.

**Phoebe: **I think Grams cut you out.

**Piper: **There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things.

**Phoebe: **Not all she left us.

**Payton:** I miss Grams

**Prue: **Phoebe, let's not go there.

**Phoebe: **What, it's not like he doesn't already know and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it.

**Piper: **Um, does anybody want coffee?

**Phoebe: **I mean, one day I am a member of the Y generation with average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next I am a witch.

**Piper: **Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?

**Phoebe: **I just read from the book and 'wham!' I am Tabitha. The only thing is, is I got stuck with the power to see the future. How un- cool is that?

**Victor: **Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers.

**Phoebe: **Unless you see things you don't desire.

**Payton: **So how long have you know? About us, our powers, how long?

**Victor: **I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must of happened when your grandmother died, right?

**Phoebe: **Yep, I just read an incantation from the book and.

**Prue: **Phoebe.

**Victor: **Ahh, the Book Of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?

To Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house. Cynda is hitting a chair against the wall.

**Cynda: **Disappointed.

**Marshall: **Patience, my sweet.

**Cynda: **Patience is highly over rated. We could've destroyed them right there.

**Marshall: **Then we'd have three dead witches and no way to get the book out of the house. Where would that put us?

**Cynda: **Satisfied.

**Fritz: **I still like my idea. We just kill two of them and we force the third to get the book out.

**Marshall: **Let me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired. These are not school girls we're dealing with. These are good witches. We cannot alert them with our presence. At their full strength, battling them would be unpleasant. However, once we possess the book, we get its powers, we weaken theirs and they're easy prey.

**Fritz: **You know, that sounds good in theory but, um, he raises his voice we've already tried everything.

**Marshall: **We still have Victor.

Back to the manor.

**Victor: **What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?

**Prue: **Figure it out.

**Phoebe: **Come on, Prue, take it easy.

**Prue: **Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?

**Piper: **Couldn't we all just take a deep breath.

**Prue: **Think about it, Piper. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for twenty years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows?

**Phoebe: **You're just looking for something to blame him for.

**Prue: **Admit it. Tell them why you're here.

Payton walks out of the room, Piper pulls her back.

**Piper: **Prue, stop.

**Prue: **For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth.

**Victor: **Alright, fine. You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back.

**Phoebe: **Dad.

**Victor: **But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easier for you, Prue, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you.

**Prue: **Yeah, right.

**Piper: **To protect us from what?

**Victor: **From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the power of four started and it's where it must end.

**Phoebe: **It's part of us, it's part of who we are.

**Victor: **That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her.

**Piper: **What are you saying?

**Victor: **You have no idea what evil is out there.

**Prue: **Oh, I think we've got a pretty good idea.

**Victor: **Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you.

**Prue: **You're unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live.

**Victor: **I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your grandmother after your mum died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. Your grandmother was too strong.

**Piper: **Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us, she raised us.

**Payton:** Don't you dare blame Grams for this.

**Prue: **What'd she do? Put a spell on you?

**Victor: **believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, you believe me don't you?

**Prue: **We've done fine without you.

**Victor: **Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't.

**Prue: **I'm not you.

**Victor: **Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?

**Piper: **We'll protect each other.

**Payton:** Agreed.

**Victor: **Then you'll die together.

**Prue: **No one can hurt us as bad as you.

She uses her power and he flies across the room and he hits the door frame. He stands back.

**Victor: **If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask.

He leaves.

**Phoebe: **Why did you have to do that?

Phoebe follows Victor outside.

**Piper: **Did you have to throw him so hard?

**Prue and Payton: **Piper...

**Piper: **We could've just, you know, talked about it like normal people.

**Prue: **We're not normal.

Payton: Anit that the truth.

Hotel. Victor's room. Victor walks in and sits on the couch. The light turns on and Fritz, Marshall and Cynda are standing there.

**Marshall: **Hell, Victor. Where have you been?

**Victor: **How did you get in here?

**Marshall: **I think you should be a little more concerned with what we're doing in here.

**Victor: **I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head.

**Marshall: **Consider it reared. I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with but I'd lay serious coin that they aren't willing to rip you into a thousand pieces and dance on your entrails.

**Victor: **Ahh, so you're lawyers. And here I was assuming you were shape shifters.

**Fritz: **Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer.

**Victor: **Cocky words for a man who can't get a simple book out of a house. Close your mouth. I mean, it's obvious. You're going to shape shift into me and try to get to the girls that way. Am I right? It won't work.

**Cynda: **Why not?

**Victor: **(to Marshall) You mind if I poke holes?

**Marshall: **Poke away.

**Victor: **After tonight, the girls won't let me or anything that looks like me back into their lives let alone the house. I have officially been kicked out. There is however, one sister I can reach. Phoebe.

**Cynda: **So why don't I just become you and I'll reach her.

**Victor: **Because only her real father would know what buttons to push. The ones that would get me back in. If you kill me, you'll never know what they are. You'll never get back into the house and you'll never get the Book Of Shadows.

The Manor. Dining room. Piper, Prue and Payton are sitting at the table looking depressed. Prue's moving her food around the plate with her fork. Phoebe walks in.

**Phoebe: **Good morning, Phoebe. They ignore her. She picks up a napkin and waves it around. Uh, guys. Can we call it truce just for five minutes please? I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see dad? Yeah, well, I did.

**Piper: **Hello, I was with you.

**Phoebe: **No, by myself before dinner and I had a premonition about dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the Book Of Shadows. Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it. Hoping that, that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. His our dad.

Prue stands up.

**Prue: **I know, Phoebe.

Prue hugs her. Piper notices something on the floor. She walks over and bends down.

**Piper: **Hey, look. She picks up Victor's ring. Dad's ring. What's it doing here?

**Payton:** No idea.

She hands it to Prue.

**Phoebe: **It must of came off when he, uh... fell.

**Prue: **Well, I'll take it back to the hotel.

She puts it on the table.

Outside. Phoebe picks up the paper. She waves at Fritz and Marshall across the road who are leaning against their car. Victor stands behind Phoebe. Phoebe turns around and gasps.

**Victor: **Don't be afraid.

**Phoebe: **What are you... you have to leave.

**Victor: **Phoebe, please, this is very important.

**Phoebe: **I can't. I don't want to talk to you anymore.

**Victor: **Phoebe, you got to get the book out of the house.

**Phoebe: **You have to leave.

She tries to walk away but he grabs her arms.

**Victor: **Phoebe, trust me. Look...

Phoebe has the same premonition as before again but this time Victor shape shifts into Marshall. Marshall, Fritz and Cynda walk off with the book. The premonition ends. Marshall and Fritz walk over to them. Victor lets go of Phoebe.

**Marshall: **Excuse me, hey. Is this guy bothering you?

**Phoebe: **Uh, no. This is my, uh... this is Victor.

**Victor: **We were just saying goodbye.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I got to run.

Phoebe goes back inside.

**Victor: **What's the matter? Don't you trust me?

Inside the manor . Phoebe runs inside heading towards the stairs. Prue comes in.

**Phoebe: **Dad's not after the book, it's Marshall.

**Prue: **What?

**Phoebe: **My premonition, it wasn't dad. Got to find a spell and banish them.

Payton: what are you on about Phoebe?

**Prue: **Banish who?

**Phoebe: **The neighbours. They're shape shifters. Fritz and Marshall and the...

Piper and Cynda walk in.

**Cynda: **Cookies. Just baked.

Fritz walks in.

**Fritz: **Hey, door was unlocked.

Phoebe starts walking up the stairs.

**Piper: **We're you going, Pheebs?

**Phoebe: **Uh, just to get something. Will you save me a cookie? Cynda smiles. Okay.

Phoebe goes upstairs. Victor walks in.

**Victor: **Daddy's home.

The attic. Phoebe runs over to a closet. She pulls the clothes across and the book is in there. She flips the pages.

**Phoebe: **Come on, come on. I have no idea what I'm looking for. The pages turn by themselves. Okay, I can take a hint. It stops at a page. "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." She repeats it and runs downstairs. Dad, you can't be here, you have to leave now.

Another Victor walks in.

**Piper: **Whoa, time out. What's going on here?

**Payton:** Again , what the hell!

**Victor #1: **Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine.

**Victor #2: **Don't trust him.

**Piper: **Wait a second. Last week we had no dad and now we have two?

**Payton:** Just what we need.

**Victor #1: **Phoebe, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack.

**Victor #2: **Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?

**Victor #1: **Prue, she's never afraid of anything.

**Piper: **He's right, Prue. You were never afraid of the dark.

**Victor #2: **Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both.

**Victor #1: **You're bluffing.

**Victor #2: **Am I? Just do it because I want to go out with a bang.

**Prue: **Do it, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **The spell will kill everyone including dad.

**Victor #2: **It's the only way. Prudence...

**Payton: **Prue, the protection ring.

Prue uses her power and the ring slides across the table. Victor #2 picks it up. Prue nods and he puts it on.

**Prue: **Phoebe, now.

**Phoebe: **"In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, Cynda turns into a creature, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call." It gets windy. "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..." The shape shifters start melting. Victor #2 falls to his knees. He looks like he's in pain. Daddy!

**Victor #2: **It's okay, keep it going.

**Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton: **"Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters four now heed our call."

he shape shifters melt and disappear. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton run over to Victor. Prue helps him up.

**Victor: **For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do.

**Prue: **For a moment there neither did I.

**Phoebe: **I thought you didn't want us to use our magic.

**Victor: **I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore.

**Piper: **We're still you're little girls, we're just...

**Prue: **Witches.

**Payton**: And older

**Victor: **Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything.

The Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton are there. Prue's on the phone.

**Prue: **No, Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's going to be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice.

She hangs up.

**Phoebe: **So he's dad now?

**Prue: **Yes, Phoebe don't you agree , and by the way my dress looks good on you.

**Payton:** Yeah he's dad.

**Phoebe: **I don't have any nice clothes, Prue.

**Prue: **Dad said it was casual.

**Phoebe: **I don't care. I want to look nice for him. Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again.

**Piper: **You don't think he's going to stay around?

**Payton:** That's not really surprising.

**Phoebe: **Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticised image of him. And I'm glad about that actually. At least dad is real now.

**Prue: **And at least he's not a monster which is very reassuring considering we share his genes.

**Piper: **I'm just glad he came back no matter how long he stays. Kind of nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means. Phoebe and Payton nods. The doorbell rings. Speak of the devil.

Piper answers the door. Piper and Leo walk back in the living room

**Prue: **Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt.

**Phoebe: **The handyman?

**Leo: **Call me Leo.

**Phoebe: **Gladly.

**Payton:** Leo, hmm nice.

**Leo: **This was on the steps. He holds up a yellow large envelope. Prue takes it off him. This place is, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore.

**Piper: **Yeah, it's kind of falling apart.

Prue opens the envelope.

**Leo: **The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated. I'd love to see more.

**Phoebe: **I would love to show it to you. The attic is right this way.

She pushes Piper out of the way and Phoebe and Leo head towards the stairs.

**Prue: **Guys.

Phoebe turns back around.

**Phoebe: **Uh, I'll be right up.

**Prue: **He's not coming.

**Piper: **Who's not coming?

**Prue: **Dad. He sent this. Um, she reads the note girls, something's come up, I hate to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget but here's what I remember. Love dad.

She holds up a video tape.

Prue, Piper , Phoebe and Payton are watching the video. On the video it's Christmas. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there as kids. They are opening their presents. Victor kisses Prue on the cheek and then grabs Piper and lifts her in the air. He then asks what Phoebe got and she holds up a Barbie.

Payton in her moms arms, Payton look at you with mom there says Piper. Payton has tears rolling down her face.


	4. Dead man walking

The Manor, Foyer, Prue is walking towards the front door. She opens it and Andy's there.

Andy, hi, Prue says.

I was nowhere near the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by Andy told her.

Honest man, I like that. She steps aside and Andy walks in. She closes the door. So, um, I had a great time last night Prue told Andy.

Yeah, me too. But I forgot to give you something very important Andy tells Prue. He gets a little square box out of his coat pocket. Happy birthday.

But it's not my birthday until next week Prue says

She reaches for the box but he pulls it away.

Consider this a preview, Andy told her and looked at her.

She grabs the box off of him and opens it up. She pulls out.

A key Prue asks?

To the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work. Don't worry, I got us adjoining rooms Andy explained.

Sounds nice Payton says walking up to the house. Hey Andy, Big Sis.

Adjoining rooms? Hey sweetie.

Well, I wouldn't want to assume something I'm not supposed to be assuming. Although, it has been over a month since we... then decided to take it slow, but no pressure. I just want to be with you, away, together. Think about it. Hello Payton.

Okay. Prue tells him..

He leans over and kisses her.

On that note I'm going to find one of my other big sisters.

Let me know. Bye said Andy.

He leaves.

Happy birthday to me. Prue mutters.

Mark Chao's mother's place. Mark and his mother are standing outside. He is holding a balloon.

**Mark: **Give me a break, mum.

**Mrs. Chao: **There are a lot of hungry spirits out there, Mark.

**Mark: **You're like the Chinese Shirley MacLaine, you know that?

**Mrs. Chao: **Better safe than sorry.

**Mark: **I'll risk it.

**Mrs. Chao: **You should have more respect for ghosts, Mark. If your grandmother were here...

**Mark: **She'd warn me about all the evil spirits walking the streets in Chinatown, I know, I know.

Mrs. Chao takes an amulet off a hook next to the door.

**Mrs. Chao: **You should take this for protection.

He hooks it back up.

**Mark: **Maybe the ghosts need protection from me. He kisses her on the cheek. I'll be okay, mum. I'm 23 now. I can take care of myself, okay. He hands her the balloon. I got to go.

**Mrs. Chao: **Happy Birthday, Mark.

**Mark: **Thanks.

He walks off.

Chinatown. Mark is walking down the crowded street.

**Woman: **Hi, Mark.

**Mark: **Hey, how are you?

Mark walks down an alley. A gang surrounds him.

**Guy: **Is this the guy?

**Tony: **That's him. (to Mark) Is today your birthday?

**Mark: **Who are you? What do you want?

**Tony: **You. Make a wish.

Tony gets out his gun, points it at Mark and shoots. Mark falls to the ground. His spirits floats out his body and stands aside. Tony kneels beside Mark's body and places a ring on his finger. Another guy pours kerosene all over Mark's body and Tony lights a match.

**Mark: **What are you doing? Hey, wait. No!

Mark's body is engulfed in flames.

Manor. Kitchen. Piper is there putting birthday invitations inside envelopes. Phoebe walks in, Payton already sat there with a cup of coffee.

Good morning. She notices the invitations. What are you doing? Prue's coming down. Put that away Phoebe says the Piper.

Phoebe, you were supposed to send these invitations last week, the party is Friday Piper explains to Phoebe

We're right on schedule. The restaurant is reserved, the menu selected, the cake has been ordered Payton tell both Piper and Phoebe, yes Phoebe I knew that you were going to forget do i did it no worries.

They hide the invitations in a drawer.

That's because Payton did all those things. At least tell me you've managed to buy Prue something other than your traditional birthday gift Piper asks Phoebe.

What's my traditional gift? Payton laughs at Phoebe, Oh Phoebe please never change Payton tells her.

A card, three days late Piper informs her.

Yeah, well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one Phoebe explains to her sisters.

You bought Prue a gift? Where'd you get the money to pay for it? asked both Piper and Payton.

Prue walks in.

Morning Prue says to her three sisters.

Heya Prue, Payton acknowledges

Good morning. Hey, I forgot to ask; how was your date with Andy? phoebe said

Great, until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him. Prue explained

Oh, I hate when they do that Phoebe said sarcastically . Payton chirps in with same would be great though you know.

For this weekend? You didn't say yes, did you? Piper asks worriedly

Well, my body did... screamed it actually. But I don't know, I just have to think about it. Prue told them.

A weekend of rest, rubdowns and room service. What's to think about? Piper bangs a notepad down on the table. Phoebe remembers about the party. I mean, uh, you could be right. Going away with a guy, is like. Phoebe says to Prue.

Really Phoebe I think it would be awesome to get away for a while I would if I was Prue, Payton tells them.

It's like bringing them home to meet the parents. It changes everything. And if you're not sure if you're ready to make a commitment or not, you know, you don't want to send the wrong signal. Piper says.

Plus, you need a week to prepare for a weekend away. I mean, there's lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure. I mean, it's basically a full time job and you've already got one. So you'll never be ready, not even if you started packing this second. Phoebe jokes.

Wow. breathed both Piper and Payton.

Bottom line, unless you're ready to put your toothbrush next to his, you shouldn't go says Payton

You guys aren't trying to plan another surprise party for me, are you?, Prue interrogating her sisters.

No, never exclaims Piper

Now why would you ask that Prue, Payton states.

No, we've given up on trying to surprise you, Prue. Phoebe tells her.

Well, that's good because you both know how much I hate surprises. Prue mutters.

She leaves the room.

Damn it, Phoebe. If you had sent Andy his invitation we wouldn't be in this mess Piper tells Phoebe.

Okay, what are you talking about? You heard Prue, she doesn't want a party. So you should be glad that I flaked, besides, you know as well as I do, she's going to go away with Andy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a present to pay for. Which means I have a job interview.

She leaves the room.

A hotel. Phoebe and Frankie, the hotel manager, are there.

**Frankie: **You know why our hotel does psychic readings at the bar, it's kind of a trademark.

Well, that's why I'm here. I saw your ad in the Chronicle. I am a natural born psychic. Phoebe tells him

**Frankie: **Yeah, right. What's your act? Tea leaves, tarot cards, crystal balls, what?

No, I can see the future. I mean, I can't always see it, I never actually know when it's going to work. Usually when I touch someone or I'm in the same general area as them. It's kind of hard to explain. Phoebe tried to explain to him.

**Frankie: **Next!

No. She stops him from walking off. Wait, Frankie, hold it. I see it. You're having dinner with a blonde woman, she's gorgeous, all over you. Then some red head shows up. You look surprised. Ooh, she looks pissed. Your wife? Phoebe told him.

**Frankie: **When can you start?

Buckland's. Prue's office. She's on the phone talking to Piper.

So have you made up your mind about Calistoga? Piper asks.

I don't know, I keep thinking it's a bad idea but then I think well what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't already slept together. Prue explained to Piper.

I think you should go... on Saturday. Piper says to her

On Saturday, why? Piper, you promised no surprise party. Prue moaned

It's not what you think. It's Phoebe. She bought you a present Piper explains to Prue.

Phoebe doesn't give presents, she gives cards three days late. Prue commented.

No this year. Surprise. And she really wants to give it to you on Friday. So could you please just ask Andy about leaving on Saturday instead? Piper asks her sister.

Piper and Payton at the manor.

You have no idea how much Phoebe has put herself through. She even... Piper sees a "Psychics Wanted" ad circled in the paper. she even got a job and everything. Piper explained.

Okay, I'll ask, if I decide to go. So what kind of job did Phoebe get? Prue questioned.

Don't know. Got to go. Ciao. Piper told her.

Hotel. Phoebe is there dressed in a pink costume. She kind of looks like Jeannie from "I Dream Of Jeannie". She is telling a woman her future.

You're in a large room with lots of other people. Lots of other women. Phoebe tells her

**Woman: **Go on.

You're standing on a podium, no wait, you're on a scale. Phoebe giggles. It's a Weight Watchers meeting. Ooh, honey, it looks like you've gained some weight. Phoebe explained

**Woman: **That's impossible. I only cheated once this week.

No, no, I'm not judging, I'm just seeing. Phoebe quickly explained

**Woman: **You're a fraud, that's what you are. I've never been so insulted in my life. I want my $20 back.

She reaches for the jar of money but Phoebe grabs it off the table.

No way. I saw you, you know I saw you. The woman walks away. Hey, if you want me to lie next time just say so. Phoebe said to the woman.

Piper and Payton walks up to Phoebe.

Phoebe! exclaimed both Piper and Payton.

Piper!, Payton I am so busted, aren't I? Phoebe asks.

Are you out of your mind, again? Payton asks her.

No, I'm The Amazing Phoebe. Phoebe say to her sister.

This is not funny. Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill. Piper tells her younger sister Phoebe.

Relax. They didn't hire me because they think I'm a witch, they hired me because they think I'm a psychic. Phoebe tell them.

Hair splitting. You know you can't use your powers for personal gain, not without consequences Payton told her.

No, but it's for Prue, it's not for me, it's to pay for her present, it's completely selfless. Besides, this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic, believe me. Phoebe tries to explain.

Mark walks up to Piper and Phoebe and Payton.

**Mark: **Which one of you is the psychic?

She is. Piper says.

Oh, I am. Phoebe asks

Guy this is enough people are looking over hear Payton tells them.

**Mark: **You can see me? All 3 of you?

Of course we can see you, now back off. Payton says

**Mark: **Oh, thank God. I've tried communicating with every psychic in the city. You were my last chance.

Frankie comes up to them.

**Frankie: **Phoebe, what are you doing? You've got customers waiting.

**Mark: **Okay, listen to me, you're the only ones that can help me.

Excuse us, we are trying to have an argument here. Piper explains

**Frankie: **(to Piper) Who are you?

Uh, she's just leaving. Bye. Go now. Phoebe tells her boss.

Piper and Payton walks away and Mark follows.

**Mark: **Wait, I need your help.

Yeah, talk to the psychic. Piper tells the guy.

Piper and Payton walks outside.

**Mark: **Please, I'm begging you, I was murdered last night, I can prove it.

Stop harassing me, buddy. Piper tells him

Wait what Payton asks.

**Mark: **Please, I'm desperate, you have got to help me.

Leave me alone or I'll call the police. to a woman Can you believe this guy? Piper asks.

The woman looks at her strangely.

Erm Piper I think he maybe a ghost Payton tells her.

**Mark: **All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself.

Alright, that's it. Look, either back off or... look out! Piper tells him.

Someone on a bike rides straight through Mark.

**Mark: **Now do you believe me?

Oh my God. we can see you but no one else can? Piper asks.

**Mark: **I'm dead, I'm a ghost.

I said ghost does nobody listen to me huffs Payton.

Quake. Prue walks in looking for Andy. She sees him sitting at a table with a woman. She walks over to them.

Hi Prue says

Prue. Andy said

Um, I tried calling the station house for you, they said that you would probably be here. Prue explained to the woman Hi.

**Woman: **Hi.

Oh, Prue, this is, um... Andy stumbles

**Woman: **Susan. Susan Trudeau. Nice to meet you. Pleasure.

Trudeau. Sister? Prue asks

No, actually... Andy went to explain.

**Susan: **Wife.

Prue walks away and Andy follows.

Ex-wife. Prue, wait, I can explain. Andy tries to tell her.

Don't bother. Prue says.

It's not what you think... Andy tells her.

Prue uses her power and moves a food trolley in front of Andy. He trips over it and lands on the floor.

Chinatown. Piper, Payton and Mark are walking down an alley.

**Mark: **Thanks for helping me.

When you wouldn't leave my doorstep, you didn't leave me much of a choice. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Piper says

**Mark: **Please, I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late.

Too late for what? Payton asks.

**Mark: **It's a Chinese myth. At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there.

The gates of hell? I don't understand. Piper asks.

**Mark: **If the gatekeeper, Yama, catches my soul before my body's properly buried, hell take me to hell forever.

But you said you were murdered. How can...? Both Piper and Payton ask him.

**Mark: **Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should've listened to my mother.

Piper sees Mark's burnt body. She gasps and covers her eyes.

Is that you? piper says

Yama appears in the distance. He's on a horse which is galloping straight towards them.

**Mark: **Yama!

Yama? Run. Payton exclaims

**Mark: **It's too late. You better go. Run! Piper freezes Yama. What happened?

I'm a good witch, remember? Piper tells him, Payton is too.

**Mark: **But how?

I don't know. I panic, I put up both hands and bad things tend to freeze. Piper says,

Yes same hear except i have all powers that my sisters have and a shield that can covers us all if need be.

**Mark: **For how long?

Not very, let's go. Piper tell them both.

They run down the alley and Yama unfreezes. Yama's eyes glow bright green.

The Manor. Phoebe's standing outside the bathroom door.

Prue, you can't do this, Piper's goanna be crushed. Phoebe tells her sister.

Piper walks in with Payton

I'm going to be crushed? Piper asks

Prue comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

The surprise party is off. Prue tells her.

What party? Payton asked.

She's onto us. The restaurant called while we were out. Phoebe tells them.

Oh. Is that why you were so upset earlier? Piper asks.

Let's just say it hasn't been a great day. Prue explained to her sisters

Does it have anything to do with why Andy's been calling all night? Phoebe asked her.

Mark walks in.

**Mark: **Piper, where'd you say today's paper was?

Hey, I'm practically naked here. Prue says

Mark looks away.

**Mark: **Oops, sorry.

What's the drunk from the hotel doing here? phoebe asks Piper and Payton.

**Mark: **My name's Mark and I'm not a drunk.

He's a ghost. Piper tells them.

Excuse me, a what? Prue asks

A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him? Payton explained to Prue and Phoebe.

Phoebe covers Prue with her coat.

Well, he can see us, that's for sure. Phoebe muttered

Hey! Prue exclaimed

**Mark: **(mumbles) Of all the days to be a dead man.

You sure this guys really a ghost? Phoebe grumbles

Piper throws a cup at Mark and it passes right through him.

Positive. Payton says to them.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton are in the kitchen.

So how do we know that the guy doesn't really belong in hell? Phoebe asked

Because we can see him. He's one of the innocent we have to protect. Payton tells her

Protect from what? He's dead. Prue asks

All we have to do is get Mark's family to give him a proper burial and then he can move on to wherever it is he moves onto. Piper explains

Okay, so call the police and let them know where the body is. Prue tells her.

We already did. we just wanted to give them a little time to notify Mark's mum before I go talk to her. Piper says

Talk to her? And tell her what? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son? Phoebe said

No, I'm just going to try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit. Piper mumbles

The phone rings and Payton answers it.

Hello? Oh, hi, Phoebe can't really talk right now. It's important? Okay, I'll tell her to at the hotel in a little while. Bye. She hangs up. That was your new boss calling. you got to run.

She leaves.

Um, okay, so, so when you called the police you didn't talk to Andy did you? Prue asks.

No, it was anonymous. Why, did you decide to not go away with him? Payton looks to her with the question.

Actually, I decided to go and till I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife. Prue tells them.

His what? Piper asks shocked.

Yeah, I mean, you would think he would've remembered to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack. Prue says

Well, what did he say? Why didn't he tell you? Payton says.

I don't know, I didn't really hang around long enough to ask. Prue explains.

Mark pokes his head through the door.

**Mark: **How's it going in there? Prue and Piper and Payton jump. Sorry.

Don't these guys knock? Prue says.

Hotel. Phoebe and Frankie are there.

**Frankie: **Look, the guy's staying in the grand suite. He could be a sultan, I'm not sure, anyway, that's why I called. Make this bozo's night, read his future, tell him something good and he'll extend his stay, guaranteed.

Look, like I said, I don't always know what my psychic switch is going to be in the up position. Phoebe explained.

**Frankie: **I have the most confidence in you, Phoebe, I don't know how you do it. Keep it up and you'll always have work here.

A man sitting at a table finishes his drink and walks off without his wallet. Phoebe sees and calls out to him.

Uh, excuse me, sir, you forgot you're... Phoebe started to say.

She picks up the wallet and has a premonition. In the premonition, the man walks out of a building and down some stairs. He walks onto the road and drops his suitcase. He bends down to pick it up and a car heads straight for him. The car hits him. The premonition ends.

**Frankie: **Are you okay? What's the matter?

Nothing, I, uh, nothing. Phoebe says

The Manor, Living room, Mark is there trying to turn on the TV but his finger passes straight through the button. Piper walks in carrying some blankets.

**Mark: **It's still new to me. I keep forgetting I'm... Are those for me?

Yeah, uh, stupid question... do ghosts sleep? Piper asks.

**Mark: **I don't even get cold anymore.

Sorry. Payton says to him.

**Mark: **It's okay, it's the thought that counts. I guess it's finally sinking in, what's really happened, what I've lost. Sucking down a bucket of oysters at the wharf, playing pickup ball with friends, coming home and hearing my mother's voice on the machine nagging me 'cause I haven't married a nice Chinese girl.

Your mum means a lot to you, huh? Piper asks.

**Mark: **She's a great friend... was. Mark sits on the couch. It was just me and her after my father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. My mum was a great cook.

My Grams taught me how to cook. Actually, I loved it so much I became a chef. Piper explained to him.

**Mark: **Really? Ever make a Peking duck?

No, you? Piper asked.

**Mark: **Piece of cake. Mum told me I could've been a great chef if I hadn't sold out to the Molecular Biology program at Stanford.

So you can make a Peking duck and clone DNA? Piper said.

**Mark: **The duck's harder.

They laugh.

Well, I can talk about food all night long. Piper says

**Mark: **Yeah? Well, I can talk about it forever.

Guys flirting Payton mutters

They laugh again.

Payton scowls

Scene: Hotel. Phoebe's impatiently waiting in the hallway. The man who left his wallet behind walks around the corner.

Oh, Mr. Corey, thank goodness. Uh, I need to talk to you. Phoebe told him.

**Mr. Corey: **Do you? Me? Hey, you're that psychic, right?

Yeah, right, look... Phoebe began to explain

**Mr. Corey: **Is that how you know my name?

No, uh, yes... Did you get the note that I left you? Phoebe asked him.

**Mr. Corey: **The note warning me not to go outside? That was you? Do you get your jollies out of trying to scare people or is that how you drum up business?

What? You don't understand, I... Phoebe says Mrs. Corey walks around the corner. Hi.

**Mrs. Corey: **What's she doing here?

**Mr. Corey: **She sent the note.

It's not what you think. Look, here, when I picked up your wallet... Phoebe says

**Mr. Corey: **You stole my wallet?

I didn't steal your wallet. Phoebe disagreed

**Mrs. Corey: **I don't know what you want but just stay away from us, you understand. They walk in the elevator.

But you're going to die! Uh, that didn't come out right. Look, I can't tell you how I know this but I swear if you go outside, you're going to get run over by a pink... wait, you don't have your briefcase. That's good, that's really good. It doesn't happen without your briefcase. Phoebe tries to explain.

**Mr. Corey: **Leave us alone, or I'm going to call hotel security.

Bucklands. Prue walks into her office and notices a bunch of flowers sitting on her desk. She walks over and smells them. Andy is standing in the corner of the room. He closes the door and Prue looks up.

**Andy: **Hi.

You of all people should know that bribery is a crime. Prue told him/

**Andy: **Apologising isn't, is it? Look, Prue, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married before, I should have. I was going to.

Really? When? Before or after the doors of our adjoining rooms swung open this weekend? Prue asked him.

**Andy: **Okay, I deserved that.

I don't understand how you couldn't find the time to tell me. Unless you really were trying to hide it from me. Prue says to him.

**Andy: **Come on, Prue, you know me better than that.

Do I? Prue asks.

**Andy: **Prue, it was an innocent dinner, that's all. I've got an ex-wife and I don't hate her, is that so horrible?

No, no, it's not. But not being honest, not telling me up front is. Prue said to him.

**Andy: **Which I've already apologised for. Why are you trying to turn this into something it's not? What's really bugging you, Prue? Looks like I'm not the only one trying to hide a secret.

He leaves.

Outside Mark's mother's house. Mark and Piper are there. Piper rings the bell.

Are you sure this is going to work? Piper asks

**Mark: **If you speak her language she'll trust you.

Mrs. Chao walks outside.

**Mrs. Chao: **Can I help you?

**Mark: **(in Chinese) Hello.

(in Chinese) Hello. piper says

**Mark: **(in Chinese) My name's Piper and this is Payton.

(in Chinese) My name's Piper and this is Payton. Piper says

**Mark: **(in Chinese) I need to talk to you.

(in Chinese) I need to talk to you. Piper tells her

**Mrs. Chao: **(in Chinese) You speak Chinese?

Piper looks at Mark.

**Mark: **(in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark.

(in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark. Piper explains

**Mrs. Chao: **(in Chinese) You know where he is?

**Mark: **She asked if you know where I am.

You-you don't? Piper struggled to say.

**Mrs. Chao: **No, and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday.

**Mark: **The police haven't notified her yet?

How's the possible... I mean, that he hasn't called yet? Payton asks.

**Mrs. Chao: **I don't know, it's not like him. When did you last see him?

Um, well... Piper mumbled

**Mark: **Piper, you have to tell her. You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury me.

I can't... er, I can't remember the last time actually but if I see him or hear from him I-I'll let you know. Piper told her.

**Mrs. Chao: **Thank you, thank you.

Piper walks down the stairs followed by Payton and Mrs. Chao goes back inside.

**Mark: **You can't walk away, Piper, you have to tell her. Mum, no.

He runs towards the house and smacks straight into the door.

What happened? Piper asked

**Mark: **She's got the house protected against ghosts. All the Chinese fairytales she told me growing up were true. And I'm going to burn in hell.

The Manor, in the kitchen Prue is cleaning. Phoebe walks in.

Man trouble? Phoebe asked her

I don't want to talk about it. By the way, where were you last night? Prue says Phoebe starts cleaning. Something wrong? Prue asked

I don't want to talk about it. Phoebe replied

Okay, you never clean and you'll talk about anything. What's up? Prue says

Nothing. Complained Phoebe

Phoebe starts scrubbing the bench. Prue stops her.

Phoebe. Prue says

Okay, I had a premonition, a really bad one too. I saw a guy getting run over buy a pink Cadillac. Phoebe explains

A pink Cadillac? Prue says

I know is sounds ridiculous but it's true, I saw it and I don't know what to do about it. Phoebe explains

Did you warn him? Prue asked her

I tried, he thought I was out of my mind, thought I was stalking him or something. I mean, how do you tell a complete stranger that you know they're going to die? Phoebe asked.

Where is he now? Prue asked her

Hotel Neptune. commented Phoebe

What were you doing there? Prue asks her

I knew you were going to ask that. I wanted to get you a really great birthday present to make up for all those cards, so I got a job at the hotel as their lounge psychic. Go ahead, yell at me. Phoebe explains Phoebe, you have to save him, you can't let him out of your sight. Prue told her.

Don't worry, I waited until he went to sleep and then I broke a key off in his door to lock him in. He's safe 'til morning. Prue continues cleaning. Hey, wait, that's it? You're not going to get mad at me? Phoebe asked Prue.

You were trying to do something good. And now you're going to get to do something wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than that. Prue told her

Piper, Payton and Mark walk in.

Hey, guys, you have to see this. Payton shouts

**Mark: **They found my body.

Piper turns on the TV.

**Reporter: **Although police report that the body was burned beyond recognition...

**Mark: **It's finally over.

**Reporter: **Personal affects found at the scene, preliminarily identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown triad.

**Mark: **That can't be, that's the guy who killed me.

Phoebe has a premonition of Tony loading bullets into a gun.

Wait, I see him. Wong, he's still alive. phoebe said

**Mark: **Of course he's still alive, that's me they found.

Can you see where he is now? Payton asked her

I see a sign. Uh, quick, give me a pen. Phoebe said

Piper hands her a pen.

**Mark: **I don't understand why Wong would want to kill me. I never did anything to him.

Yeah, but you look a lot like him. Maybe he used you to fake his own death. Prue explained

Phoebe holds up her palm where she has drawn two Chinese symbols.

What does that mean? phoebe asked

**Mark: **Warhai Imports. It's a warehouse over in Chinatown.

Chinatown. Mark, Piper and Payton walk into a warehouse. Piper is holding a newspaper.

**Mark: **I don't know about this, Piper, Payton, I think it's too dangerous.

It's your only chance. Payton says to him.

**Mark: **Payton, listen to me. You don't want to go up there. Those men pulled the trigger on me without even thinking. They'll kill you.

piper andI can freeze things, remember? Payton told him and there is my shield to Payton said to him.

**Mark: **But there's three thugs in there

They walk up some stairs.

Keep talking. Piper commands

**Mark: **With guns.

Even better Payton says.

**Mark: **Wait, wait, wait. They've got an amulet on the door, can't go in. Piper unhooks it and drops it on the floor. Never mind. Scared?

Terrified. Trust me, that's a good thing Piper tells him. Payton nods in agreement with Piper. Piper barges in a room and freezes Tony and his gang. Okay, phew. We got to hurry.

Piper sits the paper in Tony's hands, stands back and takes a photo. Say cheese.

They unfreeze.

**Mark: **Run!

They run outside and Tony and his gang follow. Mark and Piper jump in the car and drive off. Tony writes down the car's license plate number.

Outside the police station. Piper walks out of the station and over to Mark, who is standing beside her car.

Okay, all set. I snuck the photograph into Andy's inner office mail. Payton tells them.

**Mark: **My after life's in the hands of a cop named Andy.

He's an Inspector and he's very good, Mark. After he sees Wong is alive, he'll know exactly what to do. Piper says

**Mark: **Bust Wong maybe, but that doesn't help me. They won't have any way of identifying the body is mine.

I put your name in with the picture. Andy will get dental records or something and match it up. All we have to do is keep Yama away from you until then. Piper told him.

**Mark: **I don't know what to say.

Don't say anything. we made you a promise didn't we? Payton asks him. Piper opens the car door for Mark. Andy sees Piper and walks towards her. As much as I like you, I have no intention of joining you.

Talking to yourself, huh? Andy asks

Piper quickly closes the car door.

Andy, hi. Yeah, um, it's an old habit, that Piper does it all the time. Payton explained

**Andy: **My mum uses to call it interesting conversations with an interesting person.

Yeah? Interesting. Piper replied with.

**Mark: **Very.

Not that it's not a pleasure but what are you two doing here? Andy asked

Oh, nothing, you know, just passing by. Payton said

**Andy: **Prue tell you what's going on?

No. Well, yeah, I mean, sort of. Kind of screwed up, huh? Piper asks

**Andy: **Any idea what I should do?

**Mark: **Oh, that Andy.

Yeah... I mean, yeah, um, hmm, just give her some space, let her work it through. Payton tells him.

**Andy: **Yeah, okay. He hugs Piper and Payton. Thanks. Take care.

You too. He walks away. Piper turns to Mark. What? Piper asks

**Mark: **You're a really sweet person, you know that? No, I mean that. I want to take you somewhere. Something I want to do for you.

Hotel. Phoebe's waiting by the elevators. Mr. Corey walks out of one.

Oh, Mr. Corey. Phoebe calls

**Mr. Corey: **Stay away.

Please, you have got to believe me. Phoebe says

**Mr. Corey: **You locked me in my room didn't you?

Just for your protection. she tells him

**Mr. Corey: **What do you want? Money? Is that what this is? A shake down?

No, I am trying to save your life for God's sake, listen to me. Phoebe explains

**Mr. Corey: **You're crazy.

If you walk out that door, you're a dead man. Phoebe says

**Mr. Corey: **to the doorman Call security.

**Phoebe: **Mr. Corey, don't do it! He walks outside and downstairs just like in Phoebe's premonition. Watch out! Phoebe chases after him. He drops his briefcase and a car heads straight for him. Mr. Corey! Phoebe runs on the road and pushes him out of the way. The car beeps his horn and drives past them. That'll be $20. Tip not included.

Mark's place I'll wait down hear Piper Payton says. Piper and Mark walk inside.

This is your place? It's beautiful. Piper asks

**Mark: **Thanks.

Piper picks up a book.

Camus. I'm impressed. Piper comments

**Mark: **I wish I had a chance to finish it. Of course I can say that about almost everything, I guess.

reading from the book "I love this world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour where on is weary of prisons and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart." Piper tells him.

**Mark: **I like that part.

Me too Piper says to him.

**Mark: **Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get a chance to ask Camus himself how it turns out. I want you to reach for something. He points to a small box sitting on top of a bookshelf. Piper reaches up and takes it off the shelf. Open it.

They sit down on the couch and Piper opens the box. She pulls out some letters written in Chinese.

What are they? Piper asks

**Mark: **My grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours.

But they belong in your family. Piper tells him.

**Mark: **I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favour, use them for your sisters surprise birthday party.

Prue doesn't want a party. Piper said

**Mark: **Birthdays are important. I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it but she needs to celebrate her birthday, we all do. Don't take it for granted.

The Manor, Prue's room, Prue's flicking through channels on the TV. Phoebe walks in.

Prue, what are you doing? Phoebe asked

Just flicking through channels. Prue told her

You don't flick, you never flick. Phoebe says to her

Well, I flick now. Are you okay? You look... Prue said

Awful? I know. I feel fine. Phoebe tells her

Did you warn that guy? Prue asked

I did better than that. I saved that guy. And it was great. I knew doing it would be good for him but I had no idea what a rush it would be for me. I felt so good and not just about myself, but about everything. That even in my own little way I could make a difference. Can you believe it's me saying this? Phoebe says

What more can I say? It's been a week full of surprises. Prue commented.

Yeah, speaking of surprises; what are you going to do about Andy? Phoebe asked

I don't know. Andy kept something from me, but the truth is I keep something from him every day. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him about our secret, so what's the point? Prue says

We're the Charmed Ones, Prue, not the Doomed Ones. the Power of Four , We have lives just like everyone else. Call him, go see him, do something. Give to get, that's the secret of life, not our powers. phoebe told her

Downstairs. Piper, Payton, and Mark walk in the foyer.

You okay? Payton asked him.

**Mark: **I was just thinking, walking under the stars, what's really up there, what's waiting for me.

I don't know. Maybe you can give me a hint when you get there. Piper told him.

**Mark: **I don't want this night to ever end. I'm not ready to say goodbye, Piper.

She holds her hand near his face.

Close your eyes. Pretend you can feel my hand on your skin, that my touch gives you comfort. Piper tells him.

**Mark: **No...

Just close your eyes. Piper says.

They move their lips together as close as they can so it's like they're kissing without touching. They pull apart.

**Mark: **Where were you my whole life? Suddenly, the front door flies open and two of Tony's men run in. They grab Payton and carry her outside. No! Payton! Somebody help!

Prue and Phoebe run down the stairs.

What's wrong, what happened? Prue asked

**Mark: **They took her. Wong's men took Payton

Do you know where they took her? Phoebe asks He shakes his head. I'm calling 911 Piper told them.

No, do it from the car, let's go. We've got to find her. Prue says.

**Mark: **Even if it takes all night.

They run outside.

Warehouse. Tony, his gang and Payton are there. Payton is tied up in a chair. Tony is loading bullets into his gun.

**Tony: **The first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost.

These ropes are really tight, if you could just until my hands. Why did you kill Mark? Payton asked

**Tony: **I needed his identity. He grabs her hair. Who else knows I'm alive? I had plans. I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life and you screwed it all up.

Police station. Andy sits down at his desk. Someone puts an envelope on his desk.

**Andy: **Thanks.

He opens the envelope and pulls out the photo of Tony Wong.

Back at the warehouse. Prue, Piper and Phoebe run in. Mark runs down the stairs.

**Mark: **Quick, they have her upstairs. One of the men come out with a gun. Look out!

Prue uses her power and the guy lands into a pile of boxes.

Upstairs.

**Tony: **to his men I'll take her. You shoot anyone that comes through that door.

He unties Payton's hands. Phoebe, Piper and Prue walk up the stairs. Prue uses her power on the men. Tony shoots at Prue and Phoebe and Piper freezes the bullet in mid-air.

Thanks, sis. Prue says.

Prue and Phoebe untie Payton

**Mark: **How long does this last again?

Not very. Piper said

Tony unfreezes and the bullet hits a statue.

**Tony: **Who are you people?

Prue uses her power and Tony falls down the stairs. Tony runs outside and the police pull up.

**Andy: **Police! Freeze!

Tony fires his gun and Andy shoots him. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Payton and Mark walk out onto the balcony.

I've never seen anybody killed before. both Piper and Payton say

Jeremy. Prue says

Javna. Phoebe says

I mean human. Piper said ,

Yes a human Payton comments

Come on, let's get out of here before Andy sees us. Prue tells us all/

Tony's spirit floats out of his body. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Payton and Mark run down an alley and Tony follows. They stop.

**Mark: **Wong.

**Tony: **But you're dead.

**Mark: **Yeah, so are you.

Yama appears on his horse and holding a spear.

Mark, I think you should get out of here. Piper says.

Mark grabs Tony.

**Mark: **Make a wish, you bastard.

He pushes Tony into Yama's spear. The spear sucks him up. Yama moves closer to Mark. Piper stands in front of Mark.

No, you can't take him. He's a good man, he doesn't belong with you. Piper says

Yama hesitates and then disappears.

Mark's funeral. Mark is there watching his mother. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton are standing nearby.

**Minister: **We are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life and the redemption of his spiritual journey.

**Mark: **to his mother All those stories, all those legends you taught me, you saved my soul, mum. You were right. He walks over to Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton. Take it from me, Prue, don't miss your birthday. Not any of them, they're precious.

I won't. Prue tells him.

**Mark: **(to Piper) I wished.

I know, me too. Piper says

He holds his hand close to her face.

**Mark: **I'm going to miss you, Piper.

A man appears in the distance.

Who's that man? Payton asked

**Mark: **smiles My dad. I guess this really is goodbye.

Mark walks over to his dad and they disappear.

crying Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy. Piper says

It's an improvement. At least he wasn't a warlock. Phoebe tells her.

Yeah Piper says

The Manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Payton walk inside.

You know what? I've changed my mind. Maybe I should have a party after all. Prue tells them

Are you serious? Phoebe and Payton ask.

Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right. Prue says

Well, Prue, I'm glad you said that 'cause... Piper started to say.

They walk in the living room and there stands a room full of people.

**Everyone: **Surprise!

Did I getcha? I gotcha. Piper asks

Yeah, you got me. Prue tells her

Yeah. Piper says

And an actual present too. It's paid for. She hands Prue a present. I hope you like it. Phoebe says.

I'm speechless. Prue says.

Hears mine to Says Payton.

hey hug. Prue sees Andy standing across the room. They smile at each other.


End file.
